The Journey
by madamcreepy
Summary: *Complete* Very loosely based off the world of Divergent. The Factions have a monarchy and Divergents are an accepted part of society. This is the story of Dauntless Princess Freya. She journeys home from her royal initiate phase, escorted by the feared Eric, and in the process falls in love. This is my first published work, I apologize for any errors.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five hundred years had passed since the second war. The first war caused the world to try an experiment on humans, dividing them into five Factions in hopes to maintain peace and order. A test was administered to everyone age sixteen and older. Those who tested as selfless went to Abnegation, the peaceful to Amity, the honest to Candor, the brave to Dauntless, and the intelligent to Erudite. This experiment was conducted in the hope of it healing the population and the land. So while a select few were placed in Chicago to live out this experiment, against their knowledge, the rest of the world continued, or what was left of it.

After a hundred years people known as Divergent began to pop up. Divergents were those that tested into more than one Faction. At first the Factions feared the Divergent. After a small internal war happened a panel of the top commanders in each Faction, and a delegation from the factionless; those who tested for no Faction or didn't fit into their chosen Faction, gathered to discuss Divergence and what it meant. During this delegation a film was found and the Factions learned that they were not the last humans on Earth. The world continued outside their wall. It was decided that they would open The Wall and venture out to once again become one with the world. To teach it the lessons that they had learned. John Prior, the first Divergent to qualify for all five Factions, lead the party outside The Wall to talk with the old world's leaders.

At first it seemed as though the old world's leaders welcomed Chicago's Factions with open arms. However they were just as corrupt and broken as before the first war. They planned an attack on Chicago to acquire their extremely advanced technology. Lead by Dauntless, Chicago persevered. They won the war and in the process took out all the old world's leaders and about seventy-five percent of the rest of the old world population. The remaining citizens were assimilated into Chicago's Faction system. With the entire planet now open to them they decided to spread out. The Faction's leaders convened once again to decide how the new world would function. After months of research, brainstorming among leaders, and consulting the rest of the citizens, it was decided that the Factions would remain. Those who were Divergent would go to the Faction that they tested highest for. As always, the people had a right to choose their Faction regardless of test results. In addition the Factions each chose a family that best represented their Faction's traits and ideals and made them a monarchy, ruling over their own faction and being a part of the World Delegation which served to address issues that involved more than one Faction.

The new world lived much more peacefully than the old. The lands and most of the population were healed under the Faction Monarchy System (FMS). Approximately two hundred years after the FMS was created the factionless began to rebel again. While they weren't a threat to the world on a large scale, they did reek havoc on the population on a small scale. Stealing food and supplies, burning villages to the ground, killing, raping, and destroying all that they came across. They were leeches, however the same lack of work ethic that lead them to need to destroy to survive also kept their forces weak enough to not be able to truly take over.

Now that the population was spread out across the globe there was a need for certain Faction members to live among other Factions. There were members of Dauntless that lived among other Factions as guards as well as travelling Dauntless units that patrolled the outlying communities to protect them from the factionless. Judges and lawyers from Candor also lived among all Factions. As did Doctors and Teachers from Erudite. There were survivalists from Amity that lived among the Dauntless to teach them, the traveling guard in particular, how to survive off the land. Each Faction also had their own Keepers of the Histories. These people lived in other Factions to teach them the personal Histories of their home Faction as well as their traits and customs. This tutelage helped the minors immensely when it came time to choose their permanent Faction.

The children of the royal families underwent their Faction testing at the age of twelve. The reason for the early testing was because the Faction needed to know if their Princes and Princesses were going to stay in their birth Faction or defect to another Faction as soon as possible. Also, the royals had to undergo much more rigorous training since they were the leaders and therefore the examples of their Factions. It was very rare for a royal to defect to another Faction as they usually best exemplified their birth Faction. Hundreds of years of tradition in allowing the royal, who was normally the epitome of their Faction, to select a mate that was also extremely strong in their factional traits, had lead to the royal offspring to almost never need to defect.

After the royals were tested, if they chose not to defect, they were sent off to the old monasteries in the Himalayas to be trained by the elite monks that lived there. Being apart from the world helped them to focus and learn all that was possible to learn about their Faction, other Factions, diplomacy, and all the skills that they would need to lead their Factions. (If they did defect they would remain with their birth Faction until they turned sixteen and then defect to their chosen Faction at that time.) At the age of eighteen they would return to their home Faction. They then had until their twenty-first birthday to choose a mate. When their parents decided it was time to step down from the throne the young monarchs would rise up to the throne and begin their rule. In the meantime, they would help their parents in ruling their Faction.

It had been six long years since Freya had underwent her testing. Her results clearly put her in her birth Faction of Dauntless, although she tested positive for all five Factions. Six long years since she had seen her family. She missed them immensely. Even more so she missed the lands of her Faction. While the mountain monastery she had been residing in whilst training was breathtakingly beautiful, she longed for the rugged and diverse landscapes of Dauntless. At times while training she longed to run away, back to her beloved Dauntless. However she stayed, because she refused to quit no matter how hard it got. Her people needed her. So she sucked up her homesickness and carried on in her training. No matter how hard it became to memorize yet another book she continued. No matter how bad of a beating she took during her physical training, and she had taken many, she kept going. Now, as her initiate phase came to an end she was a bit nervous to return to Dauntless as their acting Princess. Even though she was nervous she was extremely excited to return. She had been dreaming of the journey home since she arrived to the monastery all those years ago.

Although airplanes were used to cover great distances, cars were scarce. It was decided long ago that they were too harsh on the environment, even with all of the advancements that Erudite had made on them. So while the other royals would take advantage of the few motor vehicles, using an armed motorcade to travel to the air support hub, ensuring their safety, to return to their Factions; she would be following in Dauntless tradition to traverse the dangerous lands between the monastery and the closest air support hub, which was a treacherous five hundred miles away. It would take weeks to travel by horse, and it would be very dangerous. The terrain was near impassable at many points on the journey and the rouge factionless were always a threat. However if the royal Dauntless couldn't make the journey then they weren't fit to rule over the warrior Faction.

Freya could barely contain her excitement as she packed her ruck for her journey. She had already said her goodbyes to the monks and her fellow royals. She would miss the monks immensely, but it comforted her to know that she would be able to see her royal friends again. After all it wouldn't be too long before they all took over for their parents and began their rule of the world. It didn't take long for her to finish her preparations. She was trained well. She knew that she needed to pack as lightly as possible and yet make sure she was prepared for all that could befall her on her journey. After her ruck was ready she donned her Dauntless gear. Heavy black leather pants, a long black tank top, black wrap shawl, and the black armor vest made out of what the Erudite referred to as dragonscale leather. It would deflect any bullets that the factionless possessed. Her boots and arm guards were also made of dragonscale. Picking up her ruck she gave her room one last look, and with a reverent smile, turned and walked to the main gate to await her escort.

While it was tradition for the Dauntless royal to make the journey by foot and horseback it was too dangerous to travel alone. The Dauntless were brave, not stupid. You never traveled across the Unclaimed Lands alone. So here she sat with her combat trainer Monk Niru, just inside the monastery gate, waiting for her traveling companion. She knew whomever the person was they would be the best of the best of Dauntless and she couldn't wait to meet them. She was always eager to learn, especially from someone with first hand experiences in battle, and she knew they would most assuredly have that.

"Do you know who they are sending Niru?" she asked, trying to seek out any information she could, just as she was trained to do.

"Yes, I do Princess Freya." He said with a smirk. He knew withholding the information she sought would drive her crazy, and they so loved to rile each other up.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"Perhaps."

"Fine, what task do I need to complete to earn the knowledge I seek oh mighty Monk Niru?" She huffed out, trying to contain the giggle the threatened to escape as Niru rolled his eyes at her.

"Hmm, climb The Green Giant in under ten minutes and I will tell you what I know." He said.

The Green Giant was a large tree in the monastery courtyard. It was the only tree the reached above the protective walls. Freya had done this many times over the course of her training, however it was only within the past 8 months that she was finally able to get her climbing time under ten minutes.

"Is that all?" She laughed and jumped up off the rock she was perched on and walked towards the tree.

"Aren't you forgetting something Freya?" Niru grinned.

"Umm, no?"

"You will climb The Green Giant with your ruck on." He watched her expression. There was a time when Freya may have complained about the task, but nothing phased her now. She had never climbed the tree with any additional weight, be he knew she would accept the challenge. She was truly Dauntless after all.

"Yes Sir." She grabbed her ruck and strapped it on her back as she walked to the base of the tree. This would be a great test of not only her skills in strength and agility, but it would also let her know just how much she could accomplish with the weight of her ruck. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought to test that on her own prior to her journey. As always though Monk Niru was keeping her prepared. Without a second thought she jumped to the lowest branch and began to scale the tree. While the ruck did add a slight degree of difficulty it was nothing that she couldn't handle. She was strong and she was flexible. She was so excited to prove herself, test herself and of course obtain the information she sought that she climbed The Green Giant in her quickest time yet. Just under eight minutes.

When she reached the top she could see the main road leading to the gate and in the distance she saw her traveling companion approaching. She quickly climbed down and ran to Niru, who sat calmly with an amused smile on his face.

"Well done Freya."

"Thanks Niru, now tell me, please! My companion will be here in just a few minutes." she said excitedly.

"Oh alright. His name is Eric. Eric Coulter." he stated

"Aaannnnd?" she pried.

Niru chuckled and continued. "He was the top of his initiation class. A transfer from Erudite. He was recruited into the Elite Guard upon graduation. He spent a year in the Elite Guard before they put him in charge of it. After three years as their leader they brought him back to Dauntless Proper and he assumed a leadership role there. He now does random missions, consults with other Factions on their security needs, and oversees initiate training."

"Wow, he sounds amazing. I can't wait to watch him in action." Freya said in amazement.

"Be careful. I've also heard he is a real asshole. As hard as they come. He's probably the most feared man in Dauntless, and you don't get that kind of reputation without earning it." He cautioned her. He knew Freya was eager to learn all that she could, and he knew that she would make an amazing Queen. He just hoped that this Eric would get her back to Dauntless in one piece. While he was quite certain that Freya could take on any factionless that crossed her path, he was nervous for her to be traveling alone with the ruthless Eric Coulter.

"Noted. Thank you Niru." She said.

Freya only had to wait about five minutes for Eric to arrive at the gate. The Dauntless guards that protected the monastery opened the main gate and saluted Eric as he rode in. He barely even acknowledged them as he entered. Just as the gate was closing Eric jumped off his horse and handed the reigns to the stable boy that was waiting him. As the boy held the horse in place Eric unstrapped his ruck. "Take this one to the stables, feed and water him. Let him rest. Tomorrow he will need to be returned to Willobe Farm where a small team of the Elite Guard are resting. Are the horses we will be taking ready?"

"Yes Sir. I will go get them now" the boy said quickly.

"Good." was all Eric said.

He took a calming breath and started walking towards where the Monk waited with Princess Freya. While Eric wasn't very eager to traverse some of the most treacherous land in the world with a girl who could barely be considered a woman, he was very eager to meet the legendary Monk Niru. Before coming to the monastery Niru was the most revered member of the Elite Guard in recent history. He is a legend. He had never met him or the Princess, both having left Dauntless before he defected to it. As he approached the pair he took note of how intimidating Niru looked. He was every bit the legend that people claimed him to be. No one but the Dauntless King had ever intimidated Eric so the fact that he thought this of Niru was a high compliment.

Within just thirty yards of the pair Eric finally looked at the girl he would be traveling with over the next few weeks. He almost forgot to breathe when he saw her. She was no girl. She was most assuredly a woman, and an absolutely stunning one at that. Just as the King did, she had jet black hair. He couldn't tell how long it was though as she had it pulled back into a practical bun. Her figure was amazing. Fit and extremely curvy. Normally the female warriors of Dauntless lost a bit of their womanly curves as they trained. The muscle taking over their bodies. Not the Princess though. She had large breasts, a tight waist, wide hips and thick muscular thighs. While her appearance was stunning to admire it made him very leery about her fighting and survival skills. He tried to remind himself that she should be at least competent having been trained by Monk Niru, but he was still skeptical.

Reaching the pair Eric saluted Niru in greeting, and bowed to the Princess. Skipping any verbal formalities Eric got straight to it.

"The horses should be ready in a few moments. Are you ready to leave Princess?" he asked.

Freya was a bit shocked at his tone, but then remembered that he was a Dauntless warrior. It had been a while since she heard anyone speak that tone, the residents of the monastery were much more soft spoken than the members of Dauntless.

"Yes, I'm ready. Also, call me Freya." She replied in the sexiest voice Eric had ever heard. He quickly pulled himself together though.

"I need to resupply my ruck then we will depart, Princess" he said, not acknowledging her request at all.

"I will take you to the supply room." Niru quickly said, mentally chuckling at what was sure to be an interesting journey for the two. He knew Freya well and knew that while she was soft spoken and regal she also could carry her weight and then some. She certainly didn't look as strong as she was. He knew Eric would be curious about her skills, but he decided to let him figure them out for himself. As he led Eric to the supply room they each questioned the other about some of their more famous missions. Niru was just as impressed with Eric as Eric was with Niru. On the way back to the gate Eric finally broached the subject of Freya.

"She doesn't look strong enough for this journey. Should I be concerned?" he asked Niru.

"Do you think I would sign off on her training if she weren't prepared? Remember, even though I'm a Monk now doesn't mean I have forgotten my Faction. I would never allow weakness to lead Dauntless." Niru stated quite firmly.

"Yes, of course. It was my error to question your training." Eric said

"She is more than ready, don't let her looks fool you. While we are on that topic" he stopped walking and became very serious in his tone "you listen to me Eric. I know she is beautiful...hell beautiful is putting it mildly, but she is your Princess and future Queen. She will do great things for not only Dauntless, but the whole world. You protect her with your life. You keep her safe from everyone and everything, including you. If I hear that you have done anything untoward towards her I will not hesitate to tear you apart in the slowest and most gruesome way possible. I love her and I will not have her hurt in any way. I've heard how you go through women and I just want to make sure that you know she isn't just another female. Do you understand me solider?"

"I don't take my responsibilities lightly Monk Niru. She will be safe." said Eric. He was a bit taken back by the Monk's words, but he understood where they were coming from. She was so gorgeous that even the most Abnegation man would be selfish and want her all to himself.

When they returned to Freya she had her ruck strapped to the horse and her weapons all securely strapped to her body. Eric could tell that she was eager to begin the journey. He understood her excitement. Dauntless lived for adventures, the more dangerous the better. As he put his gear on his horse and his weapons on his person he overheard Freya saying her goodbyes to Niru. She spoke to him in a much more intimate tone than she had used with Eric. He had to admit, if only to himself, that there was a twinge of longing to hear her speak to him like that.

"I will miss you Niru. You've been my rock these past six years. Thank you, for everything." She said and then hugged him. They embraced each other for a while, Niru speaking quiet words into her ear, when Eric could take it no longer he cleared his throat.

"We need to be on our way Princess." he said, barely containing a growl. What the hell Eric, pull your shit together. You just met her for fucks sake.

"Yes, of course" she said in what Eric would begin to refer to as her royal voice. Proper, polite and controlled.

Turning to Niru she said her final words to him "Once I'm all settled back into Dauntless Proper I will send an invitation for you to visit, unless you can make it to that damn "I wanna marry the Princess" ball." She said rolling her eyes. "Take care, I hope you don't get too bored without me."

"Oh I will be positively beside myself with boredom until I can be in your presence again...Princess" he said jokingly.

"Oh shut it Sir" she laughed and punched him in the arm. Niru laughed and grabbed her up one final time, squeezed her tightly and then kissed her forehead.

"Until we meet again Freya. Be brave."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric and Freya had been traveling for a few days now. Soon they would be approaching the forests in which the factionless loved to dwell. They had barely spoken to each other. Freya had pretty much given up on conversation after the first day when she tried to get Eric to catch her back up on the goings on of Dauntless. While he answered her questions, he was very direct and to the point in his responses. She appreciated that, however it was sort of hard to keep a conversation going with the man.

Freya had taken to watching Eric whenever she thought he wouldn't notice. She was trying to learn all she could from this fearsome warrior, and she had to admit he was quite nice to look at. More than nice she thought to herself. He was the stuff women's dreams were made of. He was very large, slightly over six and a half feet tall and covered in huge bulging muscles. His hair was long on top, he tended to keep it bound in a leather tie, and cut short on the sides. He had gauged ears and two metal studs just above his right eyebrow. All members of Dauntless had tattoos, it was sort of their trademark, and Eric was no exception. He had the traditional tattoos of the Elite Guard and Dauntless leadership on his neck. Solid black blocks. Their size denoted how many confirmed kills in each battle he had over the years. Needless to say, he had been in a lot of fights and had a lot of kills. He also had mazes tattooed on his forearms. She was sure he probably had more, but as the past few nights they had been staying at farms, and therefore had their own quarters, that's all the more she had seen of him.

Tonight, and most of the rest of the journey, they would be making camp in the forest. Eric, and the small group of Elite Guard he had traveled with to the monastery, had already done a lot of scouting on the trip to get Freya and knew that tonight they would be in a cave that they had found near a river. They had a few more hours to ride before they reached it though, so he decided that the lake that they were at would be a good place to stop to water the horses and refill their camel backs. He left Freya at the lake to go relieve himself behind a cluster of trees. He was just zipping up when he saw some movement in the tree line near Freya. He knew that he might not make it to her before she was attacked, however he would be able to protect her if she could hold her own for a few minutes.

She heard the men approaching a few moments before they attacked. She knew that letting them make the first move would be to her advantage so she pretended not to hear them approach. Let them think she was weak. Freya calmly walked to her horse and reattached her gear then walked over to a large boulder by the lake and placed one foot up on it, pretending to tighten her laces. The first man attacked, lunging at her, but she heard him coming and sidestepped his grasp and used his momentum to grab the back of his neck and propel him into the stone. He recovered quickly and turned back to her, his nose all bloodied from the rock.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!" he yelled.

"Leave now and that's all I'll break." She said calmly.

"Ha! Right! You're mine you Dauntless cunt!" he screamed as he ran at her. She stood still until he was in reach and then kicked him in his jaw. He grabbed her leg just after she struck him but she just swung herself up and around his neck, successfully taking the fight to the ground. She was vicious in her attack. It didn't last long. He managed to get a few hits on her, but did no more damage than a small cut on her cheek bone. He was about to land another blow when he said "I'm going to fuck you than kill you bitch. Don't worry you'll love it, well the fucking anyway."

She moved her head just in time and his fist hit the ground. She quickly flipped them around, landed several hits to his face until he was nearly unconscious. She then rolled them so she was behind him, grabbed his head and leaned in to whisper; "I tried to let you go, you wouldn't listen. No one talks to the Dauntless Princess like that." His eyes widened at that knowledge and she growled the last bit to him "enjoy hell factionless" and snapped his neck.

As Freya stood she noticed that Eric had taken out the two weaker men that were traveling with the man she had killed and was standing nearby looking at her with what she swore was an impressed and perhaps slightly shocked expression. He had watched most of the fight and definitely heard her words to the man. For once in his life Eric was rendered nearly speechless. All he could manage was "well done Princess".

She looked and him and as calmly and soft spoken as always she replied "thank you Eric" and went to the lake to get cleaned up.

Eric threw the bodies in the lake and cleaned up himself before remounting his horse. They traveled for a few more hours and reached the cave just before nightfall. They tied the horses by the river and took their belongings to the cave.

"I'll get some wood for a fire and set a few traps for food. You can wash in the river if you like." he said

"Thank you Eric" was all she said as she gathered up supplies to wash with.

Eric went about setting a few traps for some small animals as Freya walked down to the river. He tried to make sure to avoid the area she was in so as to give her some privacy. He hadn't realized that there were random hot springs in the area though and Freya apparently had found one. On his second trip out to gather wood he spotted her in a spring. He nearly dropped what little wood he had when he saw her. She had just came up from a dunk under the water. Her back was turned to him so he didn't get to see her in all her glory, but what he saw was enough to drive him wild.

This was the first time he had seen her hair down and it was gorgeous. Soaking wet it hung to nearly her waist. When she stood the water just barely covered her backside. He could just see the flare of her hips above the water. As she leaned over to reach her soap he could see more of her, and what a fine ass she had he thought to himself. Standing back upright she pulled her hair over her shoulder to wash it. Her figure was even more impressive without the hindrance of clothing. He could just see the side of her breasts and the teasing thought of what they might look like straight on had him instantly hard. He wanted to grip her hips until he left bruises as he slammed into her from behind. He realized the dangerous path his mind was taking when he thought of the marks he would leave on her beautiful unmarred skin.

She didn't even have any tattoos yet for god's sake and he was already thinking of fucking her. While she was eighteen he couldn't help but think of her as slightly younger than that as he stared at her untattooed skin. There were very few Dauntless who made it all the way through their sixteenth year without a tattoo. It was sort of a rite of passage into adulthood for their Faction. So if a Dauntless didn't have any tattoos they were usually underage. Seeing her unmarked skin had thankfully pulled him out of his trance as he slipped away silently to finish gathering wood.

Freya thoroughly enjoyed her dip in the hot spring. When she returned back to the cave Eric had stripped down to just a shirt, pants, and boots. He had a small fire going and what appeared to be two small rabbits on a skewer over the fire. She couldn't help the nearly inaudible gulp that she took when she saw him at his most unclothed yet. She was surprised that his shirt didn't rip as he moved, his muscles were so large.

Eric had heard her enter the cave but didn't say anything. He merely smirked to himself when he heard her gulp and and come to a standstill, staring at him. He let her get a good look then turned and caught her in her appraisal of him. He didn't make mention of it though. She snapped out if quickly enough when he spoke.

"I'm going down to the river to wash, just turn those a couple times. I should return before they are done." He said. He didn't want to let her know that he knew about the hot springs and that he was actually headed to the one she had used.

"Oh, ok. By the way, if you want, there are some hot springs a few hundred yards to the west of here. Much nicer than washing in the river." She said

"Thank you Princess. I'll check it out."

She let out a breath she didn't realize that she was holding when he left the cave. "Holy fuck Freya, pull it together. He is a warrior and your guide, not a potential mate." She whispered to herself.

Freya was sitting next to the fire when he returned. _Of course he had to come back naked, well nearly naked._ She thought to herself as he entered the cave with just a towel around his waist. He didn't even look at her, just walked to the other side of the cave and slipped his pants on before removing his towel. Freya couldn't help but notice his back while he was getting dressed. There were scars all over it from fighting and his entire spine was covered in trophy blocks. She had never known anyone other than Niru to have so many blocks, and Eric had a lot less years in battle than Niru had. Her mouth was instantly dry at the thought of how deadly and fierce Eric was. Shaking her head she snapped out of her stupor just before he pulled a shirt on and turned around, walking to the fire to take a seat next to her.

They were halfway through their meal and she couldn't take the silence anymore. She wanted to know him. She couldn't help herself.

"Your tattoos are amazing." she said quietly

He looked up. "Thank you Princess"

"I've never seen so many blocks on one person before," he smiled at this "well except for maybe Niru." His smile fell. Of course she has seen Niru's blocks. He had thought that perhaps there was more to their relationship than that of an initiate and trainer, even with the age difference. Dauntless weren't known to be sexually reserved by any means. To think that she was untouched at her age, even with being away from Dauntless, was absurd.

Eric merely grunted in response. Freya wasn't sure what she had said to cause him to only grunt in response but she wouldn't be deterred so easily.

"So, do you have any other body modifications?" she blurted out in a slightly less mannerly way than she normally spoke.

"Yes, but none that you can easily see Princess." he said in a flirtatious way and shot her an evil grin.

"Really? Where are they? What are they? Tattoos? Piercings?" She said in rapid fire, completely oblivious to his teasing. That is until he spoke again.

"Would you care to see Princess?" He said as he stood and reached for the button on his pants.

"No!" She shouted quickly once she realized he was going to take off his pants. She blushed furiously.

"Suit yourself." he replied, a bit stunned at her hasty response. Was she a virgin? No. She can't be. She must not want me like that he reasoned to himself. Whenever he offered to show the tattoo that sat just above his cock to a female they all eagerly accepted the offer. Which of course led to him fucking the shit out of said female. He dropped his hand and sat back down.

"So how about you, any modifications?" This was the first time he had shown any interest in learning about her, she was happy that he seemed to be talking to her a bit more readily.

"Not unless you count some scars." _Scars? I didn't see any scars...maybe I was just too far away to see them._

"Scars?" he asked

"Yeah, from training. I have a few." she stated simply.

"Niru actually left marks on you?" He had assumed that their training never got that intense.

She laughed. "Of course he did, I had to learn somehow and pain is a good teacher. I got my ass kicked all the time. He put me in the infirmary on several occasions."

Eric grinned. The more he talked to her the more she started using the same tone of voice she used with Niru and it surprised him that he was very happy about that. She was becoming more friend and less Princess. The thought kind of jarred him. He couldn't afford to care in that way, it was a distraction. Eric had very few friends and for good reason. He was an ass, he knew it, all of Dauntless knew it. He liked it that way. He liked that everyone feared him. He only had a few friends and most of them were a part of the Elite Guard or use to be. He stood and went to go get some water to put the fire out.

"It's time to get some rest Princess" he said in his leader voice. Joking and friendly Eric was gone now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week had passed since the night in the cave. With every passing day Eric and Freya became more at ease with each other. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was really starting to like her. In addition to being ridiculous hot, she was incredibly intelligent, and she was quite the fierce warrior. Word had seemed to have gotten out among the factionless that the Dauntless Princess was on the move through what they considered their territory. They had been in a few small fights over the last week and Freya more than held her own in his opinion. Earlier that day she had even saved his life.

They had dropped off their horses at a nearby village and would continue on foot through a part of the mountains that horses couldn't easily get through. Just past midday they were attacked by six men. They took out the first two together. Then Freya took on a man and a woman while Eric took another man out and went after the largest man. After Freya finished off the factionless she was fighting she turned just in time to see the factionless man about to bring down a large blade on Eric. Before it reached Eric's neck, which seemed to be the man's target, Freya quickly drew three throwing knives and sunk them into the man's back and neck, along his spine. He dropped dead just in front of Eric.

Eric had never seen anyone throw knives that fast and that accurately in his life. Not even Four, whom Eric was loath to admit was the best knife thrower he had ever seen. Eric had just stood up as Freya launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He was stunned at her actions and just froze, not knowing what to do.

"Thank goodness, when I saw him with that sword I didn't think that I would be able to get him in time!"

Eric was taken back by her concern for him. While protecting your fellow solider was expected no one had ever really sounded as concerned as she did for his well being. _Does she actually care about me? No. Stop it. She's the Princess and clearly out of your league. It's just been too long since you got any. Stop reading into shit._

"Well you did, and well done Princess. You're quite skilled with those knives. Thank you, I owe you."

At that moment Freya realized that she was wrapped around Eric like an octopus and decided that she should let go of him and control herself. He was more than a little irritated at her quick detachment from his person. She felt so amazing pressed up against him and he longed to feel more of her.

"We better get going. We still have a couple hours of daylight left before we make camp."

They made camp a few hours later in a densely wooded area just past the narrow pass in the mountain. The air was very cold tonight and unfortunately the wind was picking up. Eric did his best to find a site that protected them from most of the wind, but it couldn't all be avoided. He built a fire while Freya quickly washed up. She returned and grabbed a bow and a few arrows.

"I'll get dinner tonight while you go clean up." He nodded and left. He washed as quickly as he could so that he wouldn't lose too much body heat. He would need all he could get tonight. He knew it wasn't safe to sleep with the fire going tonight. Not considering the wind, and the fact that the factionless seemed to be searching them out. He returned to see Freya cooking a couple birds.

As they ate he told her of a couple of missions that she had learned that he spearheaded. She was enthralled by his stories. He loved how interested she seemed in his past missions. Sure he had used his stories to impress women on multiple occasions, but none of them seemed interested in anything more than the fact that he was strong. Freya on the other hand asked him question after question as to whys and hows of the mission. She was impressed by his skill in battle sure, but also by his tactics. He loved hearing and seeing her excitement.

"You know, we can't let the fire burn tonight. It's not safe." he told her.

"I figured as much, I just wish I would have packed a bit heavier sleeping bag. I didn't figure it would get this cold."

He just nodded. He wanted to offer that they zip their bags together and sleep next to each other. It would keep them infinitely warmer, especially if they were naked, but he knew it was improper of him to suggest such a thing to the Princess. No matter how appealing the thought was.

Freya got up to go brush her teeth and relieve herself while Eric put out the fire than did the same. She returned to camp shortly after he did. He was already in his bag when she arrived. He looked up at her and she was fidgeting. He was slightly amused because he had never seen her be anything short of perfectly graceful.

"Are you ok Princess?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean...no. It's so cold out, wouldn't it be wise to zip our bags together and sleep together...I mean sleep next to each other tonight?" She stumbled over her words. He couldn't believe she had suggested it, but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

"Yes Princess, we can do that if you like." He got out of his bag and put it together with hers. "Climb in Princess." She hesitated again. "More suggestions Princess?" he smirked.

"Well it's basic survival knowledge that skin to skin contact creates and holds heat..." she trailed off.

"Are you suggesting we get naked?" he grinned.

"No! No, umm, maybe just down to our undergarments?" she said quietly.

"As you wish Princess. Ladies first." he gestured to her to disrobe. She quickly undressed down to her plain black underwear and matching tank top, which clung to her in an all too enticing way. As she got in the bag and crawled over to the side Eric bit his lip to remain quiet. Her ass was amazing and he had a perfect view of it.

She snuggled down in the bag, her teeth chattering a bit. "Your turn" she said.

He took his clothes off, leaving his boxer briefs on. Thankfully the cold air had calmed him down enough so that standing before her in the tight underwear didn't show just how excited he was about her brilliant idea. He climbed in next to her and zipped up the bag. After laying in silence, well near silence, for several minutes Freya spoke up.

"I'm still cold."

He chuckled. "I know, I think half the forest can hear your teeth chattering." He could almost hear the mental dilemma she was having and it took everything in him to not laugh out loud. "I can hear your gears turning. I bet you have more suggestions Princess."

"I do, but..."

"But what, we need to rest, out with it."

"Well, it's just...would you mind if I took off my shirt...and...had you hold me. The skin contact I think would work the fastest."

He couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't, but his cock sure could. It was already hard and ready. _Down boy, she's off limits. If you want to stay attached to me and not be lopped off by Niru I suggest you cool it._ The thought of Niru, more specifically the thought of Niru fucking Freya helped to calm him down a bit. He wasn't sure why it bothered him to think of someone else touching her, but it did immensely.

"By all means Princess, do what you need. I'm at your service after all." he said in a very flirtatious manner.

"Thank you Eric" she whispered. He felt her wiggle around a bit then saw her arm drop her shirt just outside the bag. He held his breath as she slowly scooted over to him. He put his arm out so she could lay on his chest. She snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her. He thought he was going to die. She felt so good against him. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck, keep it together man!_ Then she moaned and he was rock hard again. He tried to pull his lower half away from her so she wouldn't feel what she was doing to him.

"Please don't move, you're so warm." she said trying to wrap herself more firmly around him. He released one arm and gripped her hip with his hand, trying to keep her still and away from him.

"Listen Princess, it's been a little while since I've been this close to a naked woman. I'm trying to protect your modesty and honor ok. Please sit still."

She was shocked. She had no idea how beautiful she was, so she hadn't realized that she had any effect on him at all. Now that she knew that she had a least a little bit of effect on him though she became slightly more bold. Over the course of her travel her initial attraction to him had only grown. She wanted him, she had never wanted anyone, and she wanted him desperately. Now that she knew that there was the potential to have him she didn't want to let it go to waste.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I effecting you Eric?" she said in her best seductive voice while running her hand across his chest slowly. Attempting to distract him so she could scoot in closer to him. While she didn't succeed in getting any closer she did cause him to growl at her and dig his fingers further into her hip.

"What are you doing Princess? You're playing a dangerous game here. Just go to sleep." He couldn't believe her boldness. Where had this side of her come from?

She faltered at his rejection a bit but then remembered that he was the one that admitted to her having an effect on his body. "Eric..."

"Yes Princess?" _Please just go to sleep. I can't take this._

She wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't get the words to come. "I'm sorry I was improper with you. Goodnight."

 _Fuck!_ He told himself that this was for the best, but oh how he wanted her flirting to continue.

"Goodnight Princess."

She rolled over to her side, facing away from him, but letting her back touch his side so as to keep in contact with his heat. She fell asleep fairly quickly after that. Sleep didn't come as easily to Eric. Shortly after he knew her to be asleep he heard Freya's teeth start to chatter again. So he rolled to his side, wrapped his arm around her stomach, and pulled her to him. Her back flush against his chest. She sighed in her sleep and wiggled her ass into his hips. It was a good thing she was asleep or she would have felt the hot steel of his cock trying desperately to get through their underwear to her. Eventually sleep found him.

Freya woke before Eric did. It took her a minute to realize that Eric had pulled her against him at some point in the night and was now spooned around her backside. His mouth was resting at the juncture of neck and shoulder, his hand on her breast with a light grip. She could feel his erection pressed into her ass, it felt enormous, and for the first time she was scared at the prospect of being with him sexually. She felt him begin to stir so she pretended to be asleep rather than embarrass the both of them at their current position.

Once Eric was alert enough to realize where he was, and more importantly who he was with, he released his hold on Freya's body and moved away from her as quickly as possible without waking her. He took a deep calming breath and quietly got out of the bag to get dressed. As he did he couldn't help but remember the way she felt against him. The way they seemed to fit together perfectly. The way her breast had felt in his hand. _Fuck, stop it! She's the Princess. She's the Princess. She's the Princess._ The sun was just rising over the ridge. _Well time to get going._

"Rise and shine Princess. I'm going to fill our water while you get dressed then we'll be on our way."

"Alright Eric" he took their camel backs and was off into the forest to get water. She was just tying up her second boot when she heard Eric coming back to camp. Without turning she said "hey Eric, we only have a couple days left before we reach the hub right?"

"Oh you're not making it to the hub...Princess" the deep male voice said, but it wasn't Eric, and he wasn't alone. She turned and threw the one knife she could reach, it missed the man who spoke but it hit the one next to him right in the heart.

"Fucking bitch, you'll pay for that one Princess."

She knew there was no escaping, not with this many men. She did her best to fight off the men trying to take her, but there were just too many. Eventually the leader hit her in the head, knocking her out.

Eric returned shortly after the factionless were out of the line of sight of the camp. It only took him a minute to realize what happened. As quick as he could he loaded up their gear, strapped both rucks to his back and all the weapons they had to his body. He took off in the direction that the factionless had went, using every bit of the tracking skills he had obtained over the years. While they weren't particularly hard to track he didn't catch up with them until they were back to what he assumed was their camp. It was just a small clearing in the middle of the forest. With as many tents as they had he couldn't be sure how many men were in the camp or where they had Freya. As much as it killed him to do so, their best chance of getting out of this alive was for him to sit and wait. He needed to gather more intel before he made his move.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Freya woke up to a hand striking her across the face. It took her only a few seconds to regain her composure from the instant anger that the man standing in front of her had caused by his rude awakening. She was inside a tent, her hands bound to a pole. Quickly assessing the situation she was in, as best she could, she realized that the idiots that took her hadn't removed her boots. She knew there was a small knife inside her right boot. She knew that she could get to it, she was extremely flexible after all, but she couldn't do it with someone watching. They hadn't bound her feet and she needed to keep it that way, so while she wanted desperately to kick the man in front of her she didn't. Not wanting to draw attention the fact that her feet weren't bound.

"So Princess, what should we do with you?" the large, and dirty, man asked her. Freya just glared at him in return. "Killing you is probably out, wouldn't want Dauntless coming after us more than they already do. Keeping you forever is equally as dangerous. No. I think we'll sell you back to Dauntless. The King will pay well for you. Until then though...I think we might have a bit of fun, what do you say Princess?"

"No." she said as calmly as possible.

He walked towards her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head towards his face. With his mouth against her ear he whispered to her "Come now Princess, the things I could do to this body, you'll enjoy it I promise." He pulled back slightly looking at her, then ran a hand down her side. She snapped her head forward quickly, effectively breaking his nose and making him stumble backwards slightly.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." She growled at him.

"You cunt!" He yelled and smacked her across the face. "I will do whatever the fuck I want to you and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it...Princess" he spat. He punched her several times, in the sides and stomach. It took everything in her not to fight back. She could take a beating. It was more wise for her to just take it until he left so she could escape. He hit her one more time in the side of the head. Normally a blow like that would have knocked her out, but she managed to turn her head just enough for him to miss the spot he aimed for. She let her body go limp, hoping that he would leave if he thought she were unconscious. She gave a mental sigh of relief when he walked out of the tent, wiping the blood from his nose off his face. She gave it a few more minutes before she opened her eyes and decided to retrieve the knife and get to work.

Eric counted ten men in the camp, plus the man that appeared to be the leader that just walked out of a tent with bloody hands. Eric growled, that must be where they are keeping her. He waited for the leader to return and go back into the tent, he would fight him last but he needed to make quick work of the rest of the factionless. He silently killed seven of them before the rest knew what was happening. He wasn't lucky enough to go unnoticed forever though and was soon in an intense battle with three men just outside the leader's tent.

He finished the final man off, luckily he had sustained very little injuries in the battle. _Why hasn't the leader come out? Surely the fucker heard the fight. Get in there now!_ Eric was just about to enter the tent when he heard her. _Yes! She's alive!_

The leader had returned to the tent just as Freya had cut the last strand of rope. She let her hands appear to still be bound. She would need the element of surprise to win this. He approached her, standing close enough to her that she could smell him.

"One more chance to do this willingly Princess" he said in what she assumed he thought was his seductive voice. His hand reached out and touch the side of her neck, slowly sliding down her body.

"I said, don't fucking touch me. I'm not yours to have, I belong to another and no one but him will ever touch me, factionless." she spat at him then brought her hands down to wrap around the back of his head. The shock of her escape was evident on his face and his momentary stunned state allowed her to pull his head down into her knee. He dropped to the ground, still alert but in too much pain to really move and the blood pouring out of his face was blinding him.

Freya took the opportunity to kick him between the legs. He turned his head and threw up. She took her knife and sat on his chest, holding it to his throat.

"I tried to tell you not to touch me factionless, now you'll never touch another woman ever again. Enjoy hell." she said as she slowly inserted her blade into the side of his neck, dragging out his pain as much as she dared before hitting the artery she was looking for. She watched the life leave his body, savoring every second of it. Once he was gone she stood and wiped her blade on her pants. "Now how the fuck am I going to make it out of camp without being seen?" She whispered to herself.

"Don't worry Princess, I cleaned up the mess outside for you." Eric said. He had seen and heard the entire encounter. He was always surprised by the venom that coursed through her in battle. He rushed over to her, placing his hands on the side of her face. Looking her over for injuries. "Are you ok?" he asked, unable to mask his concern.

She wasn't surprised that he had come for her. It was his duty to ensure her safety. However the fear in his voice, the concern for her well being did shock her.

"Yes, I'm alright Eric...maybe a few broken ribs and some scrapes and bruises, but I'm alright." He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and rested his forehead against hers. In that moment he realized how much she truly meant to him. He couldn't deny his feelings for her any longer, couldn't convince himself that she was just a mission and his Princess any more. She was everything to him.

He was about to kiss her, to show her exactly how he felt but then her words to the factionless replayed in his head. _'...I belong to another and no one but him will ever touch me...'_ She wasn't his either. Reluctantly he released her. "Come on Princess, let's get you bandaged up."

Eric tended to her wounds in a very detached and clinical manner and then they were on their way. He refused to allow her to carry her gear no matter how much she tried to convince him that she was perfectly capable of doing so. They walked in near silence, he seemed too focused to want to speak. So she was left to overthink their interaction in that tent. _He sounded so scared, so concerned that I was injured. I swear he was going to kiss me. Why didn't he? Was he only concerned about me because I'm the Princess? No. I know I mean more to him...don't I? Maybe I don't._

They only had to walk a couple hours before making it to a small village of Abnegation. Of course they were more than willing to give horses to Eric and Freya. From the village it was only going to be a day's ride to the hub. Unfortunately with the broken ribs that the medic at the village confirmed, they had to ride at a slower pace. Turning their one day ride into two. It was two of the longest days of her life. Eric seemed to revert back to his old self a bit. Not wanting to talk to her and remaining as distant as possible while still ensuring that she wasn't aggravating her injuries.

They were almost to the hub, she could see it in the distance. The closer they got the slower she wanted to ride. She wanted to know what Eric was thinking. What he felt for her. She suspected that he cared about her, but she couldn't be sure. She needed to know though. When she returned to Dauntless she knew that there would be a ball in her honor. It was tradition. A celebration of her accomplishment and for her to meet all her potential mates in Dauntless Proper. She wasn't a fan of being the center of attention but the ball was inescapable. If she could just talk to Eric before, see how he felt, she would be so much more at ease.

"Eric?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Can I...can we...can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you...I mean...what do you think of me?" she knew she should be more specific but she couldn't get the words to come out.

"Why does it matter?" Eric asked.

"Umm, well because you are the first Dauntless besides Niru that I've spent any real time with in the last six years." she said, knowing that she was backing down from what she really wanted to know.

"You're strong Princess. You're calm, smart, and capable. You'll make a great Queen one day." He said simply as if giving an assessment to an initiate.

She didn't know what else to say. She was brave, but Eric made her feel weak. No, not weak, scared. He scared her. His inevitable rejection scared her. So she decided that the best way to handle it was to just let him go. She had convinced herself out of fear that he didn't want her the way she wanted him. At most he found her attractive, maybe considered her a friend when he was in a good mood. That's all the more she would ever have from him.

"Thanks Eric, for everything. If it's ok with you I would love to train with you when we return. I feel like I could learn even more from you than I did from Niru." She wanted any excuse to be able to be near him. Probably not the healthiest idea considering one day she would have to choose a mate and it wouldn't be him, but she didn't care.

"I'm at your service as always Princess." _Fuck! Can't she just leave me be. She belongs to Niru. Why can't she just call him back to Dauntless to continue her training. I need to request to be sent back out to the Elite Guard as soon as I get back._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They made it to the hub, meeting up with the members of the Dauntless guard that had traveled there with the other royals that day. The royals had already boarded their own planes to head back to their Factions, so the guard was just waiting on Eric and Freya to arrive before they all headed back to Dauntless.

The flight was fairly uneventful. Really the only thing that happened was Freya realizing that she had quite an effect on the men of Dauntless. She overheard several of them talking about how attractive she was, and how tough she must have been to have survived being alone with Eric. They tried to get information out of Eric about their journey but he refused to tell them anything and by the end of the flight he looked as though he would kill the next person who chose to speak to him.

They landed in Dauntless in the early afternoon. Freya tried to talk with Eric as they were getting off the plane but as soon as her feet hit ground in Dauntless she was whisked away by the royal attendants. They took her to her suite, which consisted of two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a sitting area. Once she had a proper shower, which felt absolutely amazing, a doctor came into her room to assess her injuries and heal her. She was very thankful for the amazing work that Erudite did in that moment as the doctor put a paste on her side, covered it with a plastic pad that was hooked to a computer. The Doctor pressed a button and within five minutes her ribs were completely healed.

"That's amazing, thank you Doctor" she said as he took the pad off of her and wiped up the remaining paste.

"Haha, I guess it's been a while since you've had the luxury of all of Erudite's medical goodies. Also, feel free to call me Alex, Princess." he replied "Here is some lotion that will get rid of all your bruises, and I can get rid of those cuts for you as well, just a moment." He cleared up the bone healing equipment and retrieved a small, pen shaped device from his bag. It took him all of a minute to heal every cut on her, making it look as though they never existed at all.

Freya got up off the portable exam table and walked over to the full length mirror that hung next to the main door of her suite. She started putting the paste on the bruises and they all disappeared within minutes. "Wow, this stuff is awesome! Thank you Alex."

"My pleasure Princess. Is there anything else I can do for you before I head back down to the infirmary?" he asked, gathering up the last of his gear.

"Umm, yeah. I need to put in a request for birth control. You know, just in case." she said shyly.

"Not a problem Princess, I figured you might want some so I brought it with me." He pulled out a small vial with blue liquid in it and handed it to her. "Here drink this, you'll be good for six months. I'll note it in your profile and another vial will be sent to you when you need it."

"Well, that was a lot easier than I expected" she said as she downed the liquid, nearly gagging on the awful taste. "Ok, that was disgusting."

"Hahaha, yeah. They are still working on making it more palatable. See you at the ball tomorrow night...and welcome home Princess." he said as he exited her room.

As soon as Eric returned to Dauntless he headed to the throne room to speak with the King and Queen. Upon entering he saw the Queen's face light up and the King smiled. He made his way to them and did a quick salute before speaking.

"We have returned. The Princess is in her rooms now with Doctor Alex. She sustained a few injuries on her journey, but nothing that won't be healed before you could even make it to her to greet her."

The Queen said a quick thank you to Eric and a farewell to the King before she was literally running to go see her daughter. Eric found the Queen's excitement endearing although he would never admit that to anyone. He had come from a rather cold family in Erudite, but that was pretty typical for the Faction. Too concerned with acquiring knowledge to ever let loose, have fun, or show emotion.

"Thank you Eric. Let's go to my study, I'm sure you could use a drink and I want to hear about the whole journey." said the King.

Eric followed the King to his study and sat down in the chair he was offered. King Malachi, known to his close Elite Guard as Malic, brought a bottle of very fine whiskey to Eric and then sat down opposite him. "If I remember my own initiate journey correctly I think you'll need most of that bottle" he laughed "it was horrendous."

"Yeah, thanks Malic. It was pretty rough."

"So, how did she do?" the King asked.

"The Princess is amazing. Much stronger than she looks. She held her own, hell she even saved my life. She's ready to lead." Eric said, trying to sound as neutral as possible when speaking of the woman he secretly loved.

"Very good! Niru trained her well then eh?" the King said, more of a statement than a question.

Eric grimaced internally, being reminded once again that he would never have Freya the way he wanted her. Not when her heart clearly belonged to Niru. However he didn't want to let the King know any of this. It wasn't his place to air out the Princess's laundry so to speak. "Yes, Niru has lived up to his reputation for sure. She could be a member of the Elite Guard tomorrow and not have any issues at all."

"Amazing! So good to hear. Thank you Eric, thank you for ensuring her safety."

"Yes Sir. I would like to make a formal request to the King if you would permit me."

"No need to be so formal Eric, but go on."

"I wish to return to the Elite Guard as soon as possible."

"Oh really? I thought that you were enjoying being in the heart of Dauntless life again. What's changed?"

Eric hesitated. He couldn't tell the King that he was trying to get away from the Princess. That seeing her everyday would drive him insane with need and longing. Malic would lay him out in a heartbeat, he was sure of it. "I guess I just miss the action" he said, hoping the King didn't notice his hesitation.

If he did notice he gave no indication of it. "Sorry Eric, I want you to continue your guard of my daughter until the new initiation cycle then I really need you train the new initiates. Four is just too soft on them when you aren't there. Freya can help with the initiate training that way you can continue to be her guard until she chooses a mate."

Be the Princess's personal guard? He couldn't do it. He knew what all that entailed. He would have to live in her suite with her. Be with her nearly every waking moment. He couldn't do it. He had to find a way out. "Her choosing a mate could be three years from now Malic. Maybe I could go with the guard until the initiates arrive? Then I could help with the training cycle and return to the guard after. There are plenty of capable soldiers that could watch over the Princess."

"No, I want you to do it. End of discussion. I'll make you a deal though." the King said.

"Go on" Eric replied impatiently.

"I know my daughter, and I know that no amount of training could ever get her to be less stubborn in her personal life decisions. It's going to be a pain getting her to choose a mate, I know it. Convince her to choose someone soon. When she chooses a mate you will be allowed to end your guard over her. I'll still need you to train initiates but you can return to the Elite Guard in between cycles."

"How the hell am I suppose to convince her of that?" he asked. After spending all that time with her he was almost certain that she was in love with Niru, and if she was as stubborn as the King believed her to be then she wouldn't choose a mate while in love with someone else. Niru was bound to his duty to the monastery for another five years. She wouldn't be able to chose him as a mate. Eric was fucked and he knew it.

"Make her see reason of course. Use what's left of that Erudite mind of yours. Simply convince her that it's for the good of the Faction and marriage isn't such a bad thing."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Well I'll let you get cleaned up. Don't forget that the ball tomorrow night is formal. Thanks again Eric."

"Yes Sir. See you Malic."


	6. Chapter 6

*Naughtiness ahead!*

Chapter 6

Eric left the King's study, bottle in hand. The whiskey was too good to give up. On his way to the Princess's suite, and his room until he could somehow get out of his guard duties, he passed the Queen.

"Hey Eric!"

"Good afternoon Queen Tahtia" he said, bowing his head slightly.

"Malic told me that he was going to appoint you as Freya's primary guard. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate everything you did for her. She spoke very highly of you and I know you did a lot to keep her safe on her journey. So thank you."

"It was my duty and honor Queen."

"Well I'll let you be on your way. Oh, Freya said she was going to take a nap before dinner, so you may want to be quiet when you enter the suite." with that the Queen continued down the hall.

Eric arrived to the suite a few minutes later. Taking his sweet time returning. He was glad the Princess would be asleep. He didn't think he could handle being alone with her right now. He entered the suite and was crossing the living area to his room when he heard a noise come from Freya's room. Her door was just barely cracked so he slipped over to it to make sure she was alright. When he reached her door he heard the noise again. It was a quiet moan, and probably one of the sexiest things he had ever heard. At first he thought that she had someone in there with her but he quickly realized that she was pleasuring herself.

He couldn't pull himself away from the door. While he wasn't able to see her well because she was under her blankets, her noises told him everything he needed to know. Fuck if she wasn't the most sexually attractive human being in existence. What he wouldn't give to be in there causing her to make those noises. Touching every inch of her glorious body. _Stop it asshole. Not yours. She's not yours. She doesn't want you, move the fuck on._ He was just about to take a step when he heard her breathing increase. She was about to cum. Well, he had stood here this long, might as well see the finish. Eric was hard as a rock as Freya reached her peak.

"Fuck. Yes. Oh fuck, Eric!" she yelled.

Eric almost dropped the bottle he was holding. _Fuck! She just yelled my name. MY name. Not his. MINE!_ As quietly and quickly as possible he made it into his room. When he closed the door he let out the breath he had been holding and took a long swig from his bottle. She wanted him. She was talking about him to that factionless man. She didn't love Niru. * Swig * What to do? Well first he had to take care of this raging hard on she had caused.

After a very productive shower Eric started plotting. _So it's me she wants. Fuck, how did I not see this. Ok, no use regretting the past. What to do about it? The ball._ He grinned to himself, plan in mind.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.** A couple hours later Eric went to get Freya to head down to dinner. "Let's go Princess. Time for dinner. Can't hide from Dauntless forever."

"Oh shut it Eric, I'm not hiding. I was resting. Gah!" She said as she came out of her room, rolling her eyes at him. He carefully schooled his facial expression as he took in the site of her. She was dressed as most women in Dauntless dress everyday. Tight black leather pants, a tight black and red sleeveless tunic, some random jewelry and black leather boots. Her hair was down and had some casual curls in it. She went easy on the makeup, really only adding some liner and shadows to her eyes, making the green hue of them almost glow in contrast.

"Right, right. Well let's get going...your people await." He said jokingly.

Freya wasn't sure why Eric seemed to be in such a good mood all of a sudden but she wasn't going to question it. If she could have friendly Eric in her life again she was going to take it.

"Oh alright, let's go. I can hear your stomach growling from here. Oh hey, after dinner I want to go to the tattoo parlor."

"Oh yeah? Finally gonna be a legit member of Dauntless eh?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I figure it's time. Plus, it's a rule that a leader has to document their victories via tattoo." _Oh yeah_ , Eric had nearly forgot that she needed to get some blocks on her to commemorate the events of her journey. "Any suggestions on who I should use?"

"Well Tori is probably the best there is, and she would kick my ass if I sent the Princess to anyone but her."

"Hahaha, well Tori it is then. Wouldn't want all of Dauntless to see big bad leader Eric get his butt kicked by a girl."

When they arrived at the dining hall the King and Queen were waiting for them just outside the main entrance doors.

"Daddy!" Freya yelled as she ran up to the King and gave him a big hug. "I missed you so much! Oh I have so much to tell you."

"I know, I know my sweet Freya. I missed you so much. You have grown into a beautiful and fierce warrior. I've heard all about your adventure and I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to hear all the stories of your training. For now though, your people are anxious to see their Princess again. Let's go introduce you and get some grub, eh?"

"Yes of course." Freya said. The King led them up to the leader's entrance to the dining hall. It opened up onto a balcony that overlooked the entire hall. The King and Queen's guard entered first and the whole dining hall came to a halt. Next the King and Queen entered.

"Good evening Dauntless! We all have long awaited the return of our Princess and the day of her return has finally arrived. So without any more preamble welcome her home Dauntless. Your Princess...Princess Freya!" The King announced and Freya walked in with Eric behind her. The whole hall exploded with noise. Dauntless loved to be loud and they loved their royal family even more. You could feel the excitement crackling in the air like electricity at Freya's return.

Freya walked to the edge of the balcony and took in the sight of all of her people so happy to see her again. She didn't expect this warm of a welcome. It took quite a bit of discipline to not tear up. She was so glad to be home. She missed the fire of Dauntless. She raised both of her hands high in the air acknowledging the welcome that she received. The members of Dauntless calmed down, but you could still feel their excitement.

"It's good to know that in my absence Dauntless has lost none of its tenacity! I've trained hard to be worthy to stand here and be called your Princess, and I will not let you down Dauntless. I look forward to learning even more among you as a full member of Dauntless. For now though enjoy your meal." She started to walk away then turned back to the crowd and said "Oh and drinks are on me tonight! See you in the Pit!" She smirked at the uproar that caused and turned to join her fellow Dauntless for dinner.

"Nice speech" he dad chuckled.

"Yeah, way to make an entrance, smart girl" her mother smiled.

"Thanks, now let's go eat. It's been six loooong years since I've had Dauntless cake."

Even the older members of the royal guard, known for their stoic demeanor, laughed at that and they all went down into the hall to eat. It was the most amazing meal she had ate in a long time. Although nothing special, just big hunks of meat and assorted vegetables, it was topped off with a large slice of the famous Dauntless chocolate cake. She moaned so loud when she took her first bite of it that half the hall heard and laughed. She laughed right along with them. _Fuck, it's good to be back._

"Ready to go Princess?" Eric leaned over and whispered in her ear, causing goosebumps to cover her skin. She momentarily forgot what her plans were, but then he said "can't wait to see you get your cherry popped." She looked at him with wide eyes. He just grinned and said "come on, Tori is waiting".

 _Oh, right. Tattoos. My first. Cherry. Got it._ "Hell yeah, let's go" she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"And where are you two off to?" the Queen asked with a knowing look in her eye.

"To see Tori!" Freya replied excitedly.

"Well have fun then. Oh and sweetie, don't drink too much tonight. You need to get up early for some meetings. Then you'll spend most of the day preparing for your party. Oh and Niru sent word that he would be here tomorrow night."

"Yes, Mother."

"See you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Thanks Father. Goodnight!"

Freya practically ran to the tattoo parlor. She knew exactly what she wanted and couldn't wait to experience this part of Dauntless life. As soon as they walked in a girl rushed up to Eric.

"Eric! You're back! I forgot that you were getting back today. I've missed you soooo much" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice "you want to grab a drink tonight sexy?" the girl asked while running her hand down Eric's muscular arm.

Freya was shaking with rage. Thankfully no one was looking at her. Eric brushed the girl's hand off quickly. "No Steph, I don't. The Princess and I are just here to see Tori." He said to the girl, gesturing towards Freya. Steph shot Freya a look just as Freya had schooled her expression to that of the ever proper royal. Calm and aloof.

"Oh, yes. Welcome back to Dauntless Princess Freya." She did a quick bow and then led them to Tori's room. Before leaving she spoke to Eric quietly, so quietly that Freya barely heard her. "If you change your mind you know where to find me."

"I won't. Bye Steph." He replied shortly, clearly annoyed by her presence. Steph left with a defeated look on her face.

"Old girlfriend of yours?" Freya asked, trying to seem nonchalant about it.

"She wishes. No. Fucked her a few times over the years and she thinks she has rights to me or some shit." he replied, sounding pretty disgusted over the situation.

"Oh, well then...any other girls, or guys for that matter, I should be on the lookout for? Don't want my guard getting mauled by a heard of people trying to get in his pants." She laughed, trying to keep it lighthearted but still learn what she wanted. They had never talked about past lovers before, not that she had any to speak of but he sure seemed to.

"Haha, there are a few clingy females still around, but for the most part they get that if I want them I will come to them. As for guys, the only time I get down like that is when there is an adventurous female involved." he smirked seductively, and Freya blushed.

She was saved from having to respond when Tori entered the room. "Welcome home Princess Freya" she bowed.

"Ugh, please call me Freya. If you're half as good Eric says I'm going to be seeing a lot of you and I get enough of that Princess crap from everyone else."

"Ha! I bet. Fifty points says this asshole is the worst one with that." Tori laughed. "Oh hey asshole, how ya been?"

"I've been great you sassy bitch."

It was clear that Eric and Tori were good friends. The way they interacted with each other was absolutely hysterical.

"So what are ya thinking Freya, what do you want?"

"Well I need to get a couple blocks. I want them across my left collarbone. I also want a pine tree up my spine, with the Dauntless crest carved into the trunk, and then some smaller pine trees so it looks like a forest, you know give it some depth." She explained and Tori sketched it up for Freya to see and approve.

"Like this?" she showed her the drawing.

"Yes, exactly like that!"

"Alright well let's get started. It shouldn't take too long to do this, Erudite helped us speed up the tattooing process, however it still hurts like usual." She explained as she prepped her equipment. "Let's do the blocks first, they won't hurt as much being just above the bone."

It took her all of ten minutes to do the tattoo, and most of that time was spent making sure that the measurement and spacing of them were exactly right. Victory blocks had to be exact, it was one of the regulations of Dauntless. The second the needle touched Freya's skin she knew she was hooked. The pain was the most delicious feeling she had ever had. It took everything in her not to moan, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Eric and Tori.

Unfortunately Tori noticed Freya biting her lip as she finished up the blocks and commented on it.

"It's ok Freya, you can make noise. Seriously, tattoos hurt even the most bad ass of us. It's fine. It will be better if you just let it out, I promise." Tori said as she got the needles ready for the back piece.

"No, it's not that. It doesn't hurt, I mean it does...but..." Freya trailed of trying to hide the blush that was coloring her cheeks. Eric was very intrigued at Freya's response.

"Oooh, hahaha, you like it. Got it. Well I've had that too. One of my clients has to bring a change of clothes with him because he cums nearly every time I tattoo him. Don't worry, I told you, I've heard it all."

 _Fuck, well this is embarrassing._ Freya thought to herself. She was slightly less embarrassed knowing that Tori was cool with it and that she clearly wasn't the only member of Dauntless to thoroughly enjoy the feeling of the needle on her skin, but Eric was sitting right next to her. She wondered what he was thinking of her now.

 _So the pain gets her off. Nice._ Eric was very intrigued by the recent development. It was good to know she enjoyed some pain, because he wasn't known to be gentle.

"Alright, you ready Freya?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Ok, and remember, it's seriously better to just let it out. If you try to hold it in your muscles will tense and it will take longer."

"O..ook."

Tori got right to work. About ten minutes in Freya couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a deep long moan.

"Fuuuck." Freya moaned out.

"Hahaha, damn girl...do you have any idea how fucking sexy your moans are? Wanna get a drink after this?" Tori asked, half joking, half serious. As with many Dauntless Tori swung both ways and the Princess was hot as hell, especially when she was turned on.

Eric had to discreetly readjust himself several times. Freya's moans were having a severe effect on his cock. Thankfully Freya seemed to be lost in a euphoric haze and had her eyes closed. He wasn't so lucky to go completely unnoticed though. Tori was biting her lip to stifle her laughter. Eric glared at her not wanting her to bring attention to his current rock hard state. She just raised an eyebrow at him, smirked, and continued on with her work. An hour later she was almost finished. Saving the most painful bit for last, the Dauntless crest.

"Alright Freya, almost done...this bit is going to be substantially more painful. Brace yourself." Tori was interested to see her reaction, as was Eric. She touched the needle to Freya's skin and she let out the loudest moan yet. "Or it might be the most pleasurable yet, hahaha."

"Fuck Tori! That...amazing." She could barely speak. The pain was so intense, it felt like her whole body was being touched. "Holy...shiiiit. Uhhhh...fuuuuuck" she growled out as came right there on Tori's table. Her legs were shaking but she was just coherent enough to keep her back as still as possible.

"Fuck! Did you just get off Princess?" Eric asked, he knew that she did, but he still couldn't believe it. He couldn't wait to be the one making her make that noise. It took everything in him to not cum in his pants.

"Hell yeah she did." Tori made the last pass of the needle, Freya was still lost in her post orgasmic haze. Tori sprayed the instant healing liquid over her work then leaned over Freya's back and pressed her lips against her ear as she spoke. "All done Freya, I would ask how that was, but I already know that you fucking loved it." She leaned back and laughed.

Freya raised her head. "Damn, I owe you a drink Tori. That was amazing." she giggled.

"I'll meet you outside Princess" Eric said and made a hasty exit before Freya could notice his raging erection. He had to put a little distance between them, and maybe a quick trip to the bathroom, to handle the issue. As soon as he stepped out of the room Steph was on him again.

"Hey Eric, if you got a thing with the Princess I get it. She never has to know what happens between us. I can keep it to myself."

"Steph you've never been able to keep anything to yourself. Even if I thought you could I still wouldn't touch you. I don't want you." He said to her sternly. Well at least Steph had helped him with his problem. Her presence had successfully cooled him off.

"So you and Eric huh?" Tori asked as Freya put her clothing back on.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." She choked out. Stunned that Tori had guessed her feelings for Eric.

"Oh, I see. He doesn't know huh? I see your reactions to him. You got it bad girl. It's cool though. I won't say anything. You should tell him though." Tori knew how Eric felt about Freya, but she wasn't going to be the one to tell her. She was just going to enjoy their little game of cat and mouse while it lasted.

"No, I can't. He doesn't have the same feelings for me. Trust me. We're friends at best."

"Honey, I don't know if you've noticed but you are quite possibly one of the sexiest females in all of Dauntless, hell probably in all the Factions. Have some confidence girl."

"I do have confidence, just not particularly in the whole sexual arena."

"Wait...are you...no you couldn't possibly be. Are you a virgin?"

"Uhh...yeah. I mean it's not like I've had a whole lot of opportunities. I left here when I was twelve. There have been very few options for me over the past six years, and none that even slightly peeked my interest."

"Oh fuck, well umm...Eric might not be your best first option then. I've never fucked him, but we are the best of friends and I know what he likes and of course stories of his exploits are sorta common knowledge among our age group. He's pretty rough, although I'm sure you may have guessed that."

"Yeah, I did...and it's does make me a bit nervous, but in a good way I think. Besides, I can't help how I feel. It's much deeper than sex though, trust me. Ugh! It doesn't matter anyway though, I need to move on. He doesn't want me like that."

With that they walked out of the room. Eric was waiting on her when he walked out. "Ready to go down to the Pit Princess? I believe you owe all of Dauntless some drinks." He smirked.

"Well have a Sex on the Beach ready for me at 11!" Tori yelled after them as they exited the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They made it down the Pit a little after nine. Eric had convinced Freya that she should change her shirt so that everyone could see the blocks on her. His logic was sound, she needed to make an impression. So after changing into a simple black tube top they made their way down to the impromptu party in the Pit.

Their entrance didn't go unnoticed. As soon as they entered Freya was lifted off the ground and crowd surfed her way over to the bar. She was lifted up onto the bar and handed a shot of tequila. It appeared everyone in the Pit had one as well. Freya raised her glass and everyone else did the same.

"To those that came before us! May we be as brave as they were. May we live hard, love hard, fuck hard, and fight hard. FOREVER DAUNTLESS!" she yelled and slammed her shot back.

"DAUNTLESS!" Everyone shouted in return and took their shots.

Freya jumped down off the bar as everyone went back to the festivities. Drinking, dancing, and general shenanigans. It took her a minute, but she finally spotted Eric with a few other guys in a booth in the corner of the room. She asked the bartender for two bottles of their best whiskey and someone to bring some glasses to their table. He handed them over to her and yelled at another bartender to follow her with glasses.

She made her way to the booth. When she got there all the guys quickly stood and saluted her. She laughed. "At ease guys, this is a party. Oh and I brought some booze!" She smiled and held up the two bottles.

"Fuck yeah" they all seemed to yell.

"Slide in Princess" one of the guys said to her. They made it so that she was sitting in the middle of the semicircle booth.

The bartender that followed her sat down the glasses she was carrying, but before she left she asked if there was anything else they needed.

"Yeah, make sure there are two Sex on the Beach drinks here at eleven." Freya said. The bartender nodded and left. Freya turned to Eric who was sitting on her left. "So are you going to introduce me to what I assume are all the members of the Elite Guard that are currently in Dauntless Proper?"

Eric wasn't surprised that she had guessed correctly at their positions. He just chuckled, "Well I suppose. This fucker to my left is Uriah. To your right is Zeke, then James, and finally Blaze." They all nodded as he spoke their names.

"Well hello everyone, and please for the love of the blade don't call me Princess. The name is Freya."

They all laughed and raised their now full glasses, Zeke sliding one in front of her. "To Freya, our future Queen!" Zeke said. "To Freya!" everyone repeated. They all clinked their glasses together and took a drink.

"So how was traveling with Eric? He can be a real fucker, am I right?" Zeke said nudging her side with his elbow and laughing.

"Hahaha, yeah he can. However it was amazing. Seeing him in action was awesome. I actually learned a lot."

"Oh she's just being modest. This little fireball saved my life. Sunk three blades into him faster than anyone I've ever seen." Eric said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Even Four?" Blaze asked.

"The stiff doesn't have anything on her, trust me." Eric said.

"Who's Four?" Freya asked.

"Only Eric's arch nemesis" Uriah laughed.

"Fuck him." Eric said taking another swig of his drink.

"Hey don't suggest it, she might. Four has a lot of women after him. I mean he nearly tied you for first in the class when you guys went through initiation." James said, he loved to bring that up any chance he got. He had no clue how much Eric wanted to beat the shit out of him right now though for even entertaining the thought that Freya might be interested in Four.

"Nearly is the key word James" Eric snapped back.

"Alright, alright boys. That's enough." Freya said as she shot back the rest of her drink and slammed the glass on the table. "Now, who is gonna offer me a dance?"

Zeke quickly grabbed her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it. "Dance with me?" Freya laughed.

"Yes!" she said.

"Get the fuck out of the way assholes, I have a sexy Princess to dance with." He yelled to the guys sitting next to him. Making everyone at the table laugh, well everyone except Eric. He just rolled his eyes at Zeke's antics. He wouldn't get mad about it. He knew Zeke wouldn't pressure her into anything and that her heart belonged to him. Even if she didn't realize that she was going to be his very soon. Let these men think they have a chance tonight, tomorrow night she would be his. He downed the rest of his drink and motioned for Uriah to move so he could keep eyes on Freya. He was her guard after all.

"Dude where are you going?" Blaze asked.

"Just moving so I can see the Princess." he said, standing up from the table.

"She's with Zeke man, she'll be fine." James said.

"I'm her personal guard James. I know she'll be fine with Zeke, but that's not the point. You know I'm bound to my duty." He said and walked away.

"Damn, I didn't know he was her personal guard now." He said to the remaining guys, and then laughed. "Lucky fucker, he gets to live with her."

Eric casually made his way through the crowd. Watching Freya's every move. On the way to the dance floor she was stopped several times by members of Dauntless. Everyone wanted to take a shot with the Princess and introduce themselves. Especially the guys. They were probably trying to get on her radar before their actual introduction as a potential suitor tomorrow night. While it pissed Eric off to no end watching her interact with men he just told himself that she was his and nothing was going to happen.

By the time Freya made it to the dance floor with Zeke she had an additional five shots of tequila under her belt. For the first several songs her and Zeke kept their distance. Dancing next to each other, laughing, and goofing off. Just as the alcohol started to hit her a random person bumped into her and she stumbled backwards, Zeke catching her against his chest effectively saving her from falling on her ass. She laughed at her clumsiness and went to move away from Zeke. In response he moved his hands to her hips and pulled her ass into him and started moving with the music again.

Freya didn't fight it. She was having a good time. Her body was buzzing with the effects of the alcohol and the energy of the Pit. She needed to get over Eric at some point right? Dancing with a hot and strong guy might help her start that process. So she just let Zeke lead her and let go for the first time in a very, very long time. After grinding up against Zeke for a couple songs her confidence started to grow. Of course that wasn't the only thing that was growing. She could feel Zeke's hardness pressing into her and she surprised herself when she didn't shy away but continued to rub her ass up against him. Enjoying teasing a man as attractive as Zeke.

"Careful Freya, I would hate for you to start something that can't be finished." Zeke said trying to sound as serious as possible, but Freya heard the joking undertone of his words.

She turned around and pulled his face down to hers in what looked like an attempt to kiss him. At the last second however she turned her face and whispered in his ear, "I'm sure your hand will be able to finish just fine" she giggled "or you could have your pick of many of the females here." She then put a little bit of distance between them and they started dancing and goofing off like friends do.

Freya was only separated from Zeke for about a minute before someone grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "My turn!" Uriah laughed as he pulled Freya into him. Just as before she just let her cares go and danced with him. Wrapping her arms around his neck as his circled her waist. Several songs passed before she was stolen away from Uriah by James, and then Blaze.

"I need a break guys, and a drink!" she said as she headed to the bar. She plopped down on the nearest stool and asked the bartender for a water so she could re-hydrate a bit. It wasn't long before a guy sat down next to her.

"Welcome back to Dauntless, Princess." he said.

She turned and saw a very fit and classically handsome guy. He had brown hair and eyes. No piercings to speak of but she could see a hint of a tattoo peaking out the top of the back of his shirt.

"Thanks..."

"Oh, I'm Four. I work in the control room and help train transfers during initiation." he said in a very kind voice as he stuck out his hand.

She took it and gave it a shake. "Well it's nice to meet you Four. I've heard of you actually."

"Oh yeah? I'm assuming from Eric since he was your guard...so probably not a whole lot of good things then. He and I don't see eye to eye." he chuckled lightly.

"He IS my guard. He was made my personal guard when we got back here. Also, he didn't speak of you much, just to comment on how my knife throwing skills were even better than yours. You two may not see eye to eye, but he recognizes your skill."

"Huh. Interesting. And he says you're better than me? I would love to see you throw someday then." he said. It wasn't often that he got to throw with someone as skilled as he was and he trusted Eric's assessment of her skills.

"It's a date, although it might have to wait a bit. Busy schedule for a little while. Have to get reintegrated into Dauntless and all. Will I see you at the ball tomorrow?"

"You can count on it Princess. Have a good night." he said then took his drink and walked away.

Freya made her way back to the booth and slid in. She didn't have to wait long before Eric joined her.

"See you met Four." He said, clearly not happy about it.

"Yeah, he was really nice. Of course you don't like him." She said jokingly nudging him with her shoulder and smiling.

"Yeah, well, I've always thought he was too soft for Dauntless." He huffed and took a long drink from his glass.

Freya could tell that he was mad that she had talked to Four. She sort of understood why, I mean he clearly wasn't fond of Four. However it did surprise her that he seemed to be sulking over it. She was saved from having to think too far into it though by Tori who was sliding in next to her.

"Hey Freya! I see you're still alert, clearly you haven't had enough to drink." As if her words had summoned the booze the bartender from earlier arrived with two Sex on the Beach cocktails and another bottle of whiskey. She handed the drinks to the girls and slid the bottle in front of Eric.

"Figured you could use another bottle." She said "Anything else I can do for you guys before I leave? My shift is over."

"Yeah," Eric said to her and took a big drink straight from the bottle "dance with me." He said to the bartender in what was more of an order than an offer, and he slid out of the booth and practically dragged the girl to the dance floor.

After watching Freya dance with all of his friends and then bat her eyelashes at Four, Eric was on the edge of a breaking point. What better way to distract himself than with a good looking woman? He vaguely recalled the bartender's name, as he had seen her many times before. The bar being one of his favorite hang outs. He thought it started with a 'C' or a 'K' or something. It didn't matter. He pulled the woman into his chest and started dancing with her.

Freya didn't want to admit how much her chest hurt seeing Eric dance so closely with another woman. However she knew that he wasn't hers so she tried to ignore him, even though she had a perfect view of his actions. The other guys returned to the booth within a few minutes of Eric's departure.

"Hey Tori, long time no see. How's it hanging?" Zeke asked as he sat down next to her. Without missing a beat Tori reached over and grabbed Zeke's cock through his pants.

"Still to left I see" she said and released him, everyone laughed at their interaction.

"I see Eric has found his entertainment for the evening, took him a bit longer than usual." Blaze said, bringing Freya's attention once again to the couple on the floor. Eric's eyes were closed and his hand was under the bartender's shirt, resting on her lower back. The woman started kissing his neck and Freya saw red but Tori's hand on her thigh kept her in place. Freya continued to watch their interaction and she saw Eric's hand slide down to the woman's ass and grip it tightly.

She couldn't take anymore, so she quickly downed her drink and said that she was heading to bed.

"You are so much hotter than her, don't let them ruin your night." Tori whispered into her ear.

"It's ok Tori, I'm fine. I just need to rest. Thanks though."

"Alright Freya, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. The Queen enlisted my help in getting you all dolled up for your party."

"Thanks Tori."

"Hey Freya, you shouldn't walk back to your place alone, and Eric is pretty occupied at the moment. I'll take you." Uriah said and offered his arm to her.

"Thanks Uriah." she said, sliding her arm through his and letting him lead her out of the Pit.

Eric saw Freya and Uriah just as they turned the corner to walk out of the Pit. _Where the fuck are they going?_ Eric thought to himself. He growled and pushed the woman off of him that he was dancing with and headed back towards the booth, not saying a word to the confused bartender.

"Where the fuck is the Princess?"

"Oh hey man, Uriah took her back to her place." Zeke said, knowing damn well that he was being vague. He could tell that Eric liked the Princess a bit more than he was letting on and he absolutely loved messing with him.

Without another word Eric took off out of the Pit. He would be damned if Uriah got the chance to touch Freya. He didn't care that Uriah had been his best friend for years, he would beat the fuck out of him. Freya belonged to Eric and no one else.

Uriah was just walking out of the royal quarters when Eric arrived. He looked up and saw Eric heading straight towards him with an all too calm look on his face. He knew that look and this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey man, wha.." was all he got out before Eric had him pinned to the wall by his throat.

"Did you touch her?"

"Who, Freya?"

"Yes. Did you touch the Princess?"

"Calm down man, nothing happened. I just walked her home because you were occupied." Uriah said quickly, trying to difuse the situation before Eric decided to kill him.

"Good" was all he said as he released his hold on Uriah and ran a hand through his hair.

"You like her, don't you? Why don't you tell her? It's pretty damn obvious she wants you. She looked like she was about to kill that bartender." Uriah said.

"I'm going to, tomorrow...at the ball. I'll offer to her then, as per Dauntless tradition."

"Good, hopefully you can make it through the whole night without killing anyone man. See ya."

Eric just smirked at Uriah as he left. Yeah, tomorrow might be rough. He had to watch every unattached man in Dauntless Proper dance with her and potentially offer for her. The Princess would have to dance with every unmarried man and hear every offer before being able to retire for the evening. If she chose she could accept an offer that night, or she could take up until her twenty first birthday to accept an offer. Eric just smiled to himself. He knew she would accept an offer tomorrow night. His offer. He wasn't going to give her a choice. He just had to keep it together until he had his chance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morning came to Freya with an abrupt awakening in the form of Tori bouncing on her bed saying "wake up, wake up, wake up" in a sing song voice. While early mornings didn't bother Freya, overly enthusiastic morning people did. So she discretely grabbed the closest pillow to her while her eyes were still shut, trying to appear to still be at least half asleep. Just as Tori stopped bouncing and let out a huff Freya sat up quickly and swung the pillow into Tori's torso with all her strength successfully knocking Tori over, and nearly off the bed completely.

"Geesh, Princess grumpy pants this morning I see." Tori said laughing.

"Well that's what you get for being that hyper this early in the morning. What are you doing in here anyway?" Freya asked, slowly waking up.

"Your mom sent me here to get your measurements so I could get you a dress for tonight. She said you would be too busy to get one yourself today."

"Alright, well I'm trusting you Tori. Nothing too revealing please."

"Freya you wound me. You're the Dauntless Princess. You are going to be smoking hot, not slutty. Oh by the way Eric said that you need be ready in twenty minutes for the meetings this morning."

"Alright thanks." Freya said, dragging herself out of bed to get dressed.

"See you this afternoon!" said Tori as she bounded out of the room.

Freya quickly brushed her teeth and combed out her hair. Thankfully there was still curl to it from last night so she just left it down. Today would be her first time sitting in on Dauntless meetings as their initiated Princess so she really needed to look the part. She put on what she referred to as her decorative armor. It was more for looks than anything, but it was still functional armor. Tight leather pants, mid-calf boots with shinny buckles on the side to match the leather corset that she wore over a long sleeve hooded top. She finished off the look with a warrior thigh pack that strapped around her waist and thigh. She put some knives in the pack and shoved another in her boot. She was safe here in Dauntless but that was no reason to become complacent.

Surprisingly Eric still wasn't ready when she walked out of her room and into the main living area. She wasn't going to complain though, mainly because she was rendered speechless by the sight that greeted her. Eric was slightly bent over the table going over what she assumed was the schedule for today. While that wasn't shocking the fact that he was wearing nothing but his underwear was enough to stop her in her tracks. Clearly he had recently got out of the shower as his hair was slicked back with water and he was gripping a towel in his hand.

"Good morning Princess. I'll be ready in just a minute. The planners just dropped off today's schedule." he said not looking at her.

"Oh uh...yeah. Good morning Eric. I'm ready to go when you are." she stuttered out. _Fuck! He is entirely too sexy for my own good. How am I suppose to live with that and not drool all over the place?_

"Ok, just give me a minute" he said as he looked at her for the first time that day. Instantly he regretted his plan to tease her by letting her see him in his underwear this morning. His intention had been to make it so she couldn't not notice him. He wanted to keep himself firmly in her mind all day today. However seeing her in that outfit made him instantly hard so he quickly turned from her and headed to his room before she could notice her effect on him.

It only took him a few minutes to get dressed and thankfully in that time he had calmed down enough to be able to put his pants on. Donning a few weapons he was out the door. He was glad that he had the forethought to put on some compression shorts today as he walked out into the living area. Freya was bent over the same table he had been except she was leaned all the way down so that her elbows rested on the table as she read the paper in front of her. _Fuck her ass is amazing. Today is going to be a long fucking day._

"Let's get going Princess." he said to her as he walked out into the hall and held the door open for her. She exited the door and waited for him to lock up before continuing down the hall to the main meeting room. Eric followed closely behind her, thoroughly enjoying the view.

It was lunch time and Freya was very glad to have the meetings over with. The meetings were really only for her to have a chance to meet all of the current Dauntless leaders and her signing some paperwork signifying that she had returned and would be overseeing certain aspects of Dauntless life. It was all quite boring, although she was happy to meet the leaders. They all seemed very pleased with the report that Niru had sent on her training and the one that Eric had submitted on their journey. Freya herself was actually surprised with how highly both men had spoke of her, perhaps it was her naturally humble nature. Being humble was quite the rare trait among the Dauntless so all the leaders found it quite amusing.

Everyone made their way down to the dining hall. Freya barely had enough time to finish her food before Tori was dragging her out of the hall to start getting ready for the evening.

"Tori seriously, we have like six hours before I need to be at the party. It can't possibly take that long to put a dress on." Freya said, rolling her eyes and Tori shoved her into her room.

"Yes it will. Just accept it now. I don't want to listen to your bitching all afternoon. Oh and Eric we will be secluded to her bedroom and bathroom until she is ready. We are safe so don't worry about us. You go about your business." Tori said, shutting the bedroom door on an amused Eric.

Well he did have some things to do today so he was actually thankful for Tori's makeshift imprisonment of Freya for the day. Namely going to spend a large portion of his points on a ring. While Dauntless more traditionally received tattoos when getting married, Erudite stuck to the traditions of the old world and used rings. Eric couldn't help but want to put a ring on Freya's finger. He didn't know how long she would want to wait before getting married and in the meantime he wanted everyone to know who she belonged to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ok, just hold still Freya, this shouldn't take long." Tori said reassuringly.

"What the fuck is that?" Freya said eyeing the piece of metal in Tori's hand warily. It reminded Freya of the old tool she saw in one of her history books, a sickle if she remembered correctly. However this particular piece of metal didn't look sharp, but it did have an eerie glow to it.

"Newest tech from Erudite. You run it over your body and it removes hair for up to a month before it starts growing back. So much better than shaving." Tori said with a big smile on her face, clearly eager to try it out.

"Umm...yeah, shaving really isn't that big of a deal." Freya was in no mood to get third degree burns in the name of beauty and hygiene.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. I tried it out on myself this morning. Look," she said pulling up a pant leg, "no injuries, you'll be fine."

"Ugh, fine. Get on with it."

Tori had her strip down to her undergarments before making quick work of her legs and underarms.

"Alright Princes, lose the panties." Tori said pulling out another glowing piece of metal, this one much smaller.

Freya had long ago gotten over being naked if front of people. Of course being any form of undressed in front of Eric was nerve wracking, but that stemmed from her feelings from him and not wanting him to dislike what he saw. Everyone else she couldn't care less about being naked in front of. So she simple rolled her eyes and tossed her underwear aside.

"Fuck you're hot!" Tori said, scooting in close so she could take care of the pubic region.

"Tori! Seriously?" Freya said in mild embarrassment.

"What, just stating the obvious. Ok, here we go."

Freya would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly turned on by the time Tori had finished. While it didn't take long she was quite certain that Tori could draw out a perfect picture of her cunt from memory by the time she was done. She had been up close and personal with her lady bits, but only touched her when it was necessary and for that Freya was thankful. She felt a little guilty being turned on by Tori's administrations, but she couldn't help it. Besides doctors, Freya had only ever been touched by herself.

"Alright, there are some energy bars in my bag. You grab one while I go run your bath."

"Really Tori, I'm perfectly capable of showering on my own."

"I know that, but you are going to have a nice soak in a bath, I have some things that will make that pale skin of yours absolutely glow."

"Fiiiine." Freya said in mock exasperation.

"Out shut it and eat."

"Ahhh, this feels wonderful!"

"See I told you, next time you'll be a bit more grateful you cranky bitch." Tori said and they both burst out laughing.

"Fine, you were right. Don't let it go to your head though, you overly enthusiastic cunt."

"Hahaha! Too right you are. Alright, you soak for a while. I'll be back with the hair stylist and some makeup."

At this point there was no use in arguing that she was perfectly capable to do these things, so she just closed her eyes and sunk further down in the tub with a deeply satisfied moan.

"Tori, I feel like my boobs are going to fall out the sides of this!" Freya had just put on the dress that Tori had bought for her. She already had her hair fixed and makeup done, and with only ten minutes until she was due to make her entrance in the Hall of Royals she really had no time to make Tori go get her a different dress.

"Ok, first, your beautiful breasts are covered and second I have something to help the fabric from shifting, just hang on." She pulled a bottle out of her bag a gave a quick spray to the underside of the fabric and let it fall back onto Freya's body. "There, not going anywhere."

Freya moved and jumped around to make sure that Tori was right and was pleasantly surprised to see the front of her dress not move anywhere. She then pulled the fabric back and to her amazement it came of with ease, and no residue left on her skin. Hmm, interesting. You have to admire all those brains in Erudite. She walked over to the mirror to look at herself. She was dressed in a floor length white dress with a black rope tied around the waist. The top portion of her dress was a bit asymmetrical with the material hanging off one shoulder. The sides of the top were completely open so that if she turned just right you would see a bit of the side of her breast. _(Megan Fox's dress from the Transformers Premier.)_

"Remind me never to question you again Tori, you have been amazing today. Prepared for everything. You're the best!"

"Oh I know, you don't have to tell me that." Tori replied giving Freya a wink and she quickly changed into her dress. She was wearing black, like all other members of Dauntless would be wearing. All other members except Freya that is. She would be the center of attention in her white dress.

"You should probably go let Eric know that we are ready to go." Freya told Tori.

"Oh Eric isn't here. He's probably already at the party."

"What? I can hardly believe he would allow me to walk from here to the hall without him."

"Well it's not as if he had a choice...he's single remember."

"Oh yeah." How could she forget. For her debut she was to be escorted by only married members of Dauntless. Yet another tradition to uphold. It really did get to be a bit much sometimes, and yet she was happy to do things the traditional way; even if that meant dancing with every unwed man in Dauntless Proper above the age of eighteen tonight.

When she stepped into her living area she was greeted by no less than six men, all geared up for what looked to be an epic battle. Clearly another tradition considering they were in the safest place on Earth, the center of Dauntless.

"Good evening Princess," the man in front of her said with a bow "I'm Max, the head of your escort team tonight. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, all ready...oh wait." Freya said and quickly found a few throwing knives and strapped them to her thigh. They would be hidden under her dress and she couldn't go out without a weapon. She felt naked.

"Seriously Freya?" Tori said rolling her eyes at the Princess as she straightened out her dress.

"What? Oh don't act like you didn't know it was going to happen."

The men there to escort her just laughed at the two and got ready to head out. After allowing half the team to enter the hall Freya and Tori exited the suite, followed by the rest of the team. On the walk to the hall Freya couldn't help but let her mind wander. She had to admit, if only to herself, that she was a bit nervous for the night. Naturally she was glad to be back and be a part of Dauntless life again, but tonight officially marked the beginning of her search for a mate. To be honest this was one of the things she had been dreading her whole life. She had always been so focused on her studies, on her training, on one day being the Dauntless Queen, that she really hadn't had much time to think about a mate. Sure she knew that one day she would have to get married, but the thought and reality of it were two very different things.

Until she met Eric she didn't figure she would ever be able to love someone in a romantic sense. She just figured that she would be very clinical about choosing a mate. Make a list of pros and cons for all the men that she could tolerate and then pick the most Dauntless of them. Whomever she chose was going to be King after all, and she had to keep that in mind. After meeting Eric though Freya realized that a general like of a person wouldn't be enough for her when it came to a mate. She wanted more now that she knew those feelings were possible. The problem was that she didn't think she could ever have that "more" with anyone other than Eric. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She had even snuck a look at his personel file this morning to try to find out more about the reserved man she had started to fall for. Why she did this she still had no clue. After reading all that she could about him she knew he was the perfect choice for a mate. Not only was he extremely attractive and witty, but he was also very accomplished, highly skilled and intelligent. He was Dauntless through and through and would make an excellent King. Her feelings got in the way though. She knew that he didn't care for her like she cared for him, and because of that she couldn't choose him. Sure, she could make him marry her. It was her right as the future Queen, but she couldn't do that to him. Take away his choice.

As she approached the hall she knew she had to let go of him. Block out how perfect he was for not only her, but Dauntless as well, and find a suitable replacement. She had a few years before she was forced to make a decision, but why put off the inevitable? Tonight she would do her best to keep her mind open about her mate selection. There were plenty of men in Dauntless to choose from. She was sure she could find at least a few that she was attracted to that she could put on her list of candidates.

They finally reached the hall. Lost in her thoughts it felt like it took hours to get here when it had really only been a few minutes of walking. Four of the men in her escort went into the hall first. As was tradition they would scan the hall for threats, alert the guards there that the Princess had arrived, then announce her as she entered. She was left in the corridor outside the main doors to the hall with only a couple members of the guard and Tori.

"You're shaking Princess" Tori whispered in her ear "don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Thanks Tori, I'm ok...just a bit nervous."

"Understandable. Don't worry though, you look fucking hot and you get to dance with all those gorgeous Dauntless men. Don't have too much fun...actually on second thought, cut loose and do what you want." Tori said, lightly elbowing Freya in the side and winking at her.

Freya just laughed. "Well we shall see how Dauntless these men really are, let's go party".

"They are ready for you Princess." Max said, rejoining them into the corridor. "I'll just go make your introduction and then you can come in. I assume that Tori will be playing the part of your attendant and will enter with you?"

"Yes, she will. Thanks Max."

Max returned to the hall and Freya could her his speech through the door.

"Good evening Dauntless! We have waited six long years for the return of our beloved Princess. She has trained and fought hard for you, for all of us. I'll keep this brief as I can see the excitement of all the single men in here to get a glimpse, and a chance to dance, with their future Queen. Please welcome the brave Freya. Dauntless, your Princess has arrived!" Everyone in attendance stood and saluted, anxiously awaiting Freya's entrance into the hall.

Freya stood outside the doors shaking. She could do this she kept repeating to herself.

"You will be amazing Freya. This is your home, these are your people, go take what is yours Princess. Be brave." Tori said. Freya straightened her back and took a deep breath, raising her chin.

"What's mine." She said and motioned to the guards to open the doors.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eric couldn't wait to see Freya. He had been thinking about her all day. As anxious as he was however he still waited in the shadows near the back of the hall. He made sure that he had a clear line of sight to the entrance doors though. He stood among his closest friends, listening to them talk about this female or the other. Speculating just how hot the Princess would look tonight. None of them, except Uriah, knew that Eric wanted Freya for his own. Not even Uriah knew though of the ring in his pocket. Tonight Freya would be his. So while he had to endure all the single men of Dauntless talking about her, touching her in dance, and making offers to her to be her mate, he knew it was all for naught. She was his and by tomorrow night everyone would know it.

Eric was brought out of his thoughts by Max's announcement. The crowd was dead silent as they watched the doors open, waiting to see the Princess. Then she was there, striding through the doors like she owned the place, and she did. In that moment she owned all of Dauntless and all who called it home. Breathtakingly gorgeous would be an understatement. Eric couldn't move, even as his buddies elbowed him to get his attention so they could comment on how sexy Freya looked. He could hear nothing, see nothing, but Freya. She was amazing. Only Freya could look that sexy and classy at the same time, showing just the right amount of skin for such an event. Eric couldn't wait to get his hands on her, but he would have to. A line was already forming near the dance floor, and he wanted to be one of the last to dance with her anyway.

"Eric man, are you coming?" Zeke asked, practically bouncing with excitement to dance with Freya.

"Yeah dude, let's go...gotta make an impression on the Princess before Four does. Look he's already in line!" James said "Let's go!"

Zeke, James, and Blaze rushed over to line completely abandoning their attempt to drag Uriah and Eric with them.

"Idiots, the lot of them." Uriah laughed, turning to Eric. "Dude, you need to breath or you won't have a chance to offer for her."

"Right...damn though, look at her." Eric said, still unable to take his eyes off Freya as she navigated through the crowd to greet her parents.

"Oh I see her, as does every other man here. Why aren't you in line already?" he asked, confused as to why Eric would linger in the shadows when there was a Princess to claim.

"I don't need to rush over there. Let them think they have a chance. She's mine. I know it, she knows it...even though she may try to forget it tonight since she thinks I have no interest in her. I'll wait til the crowd dies down a bit." Eric said, finally regaining his normal confidence.

"You sure man? I mean I'm not doubting that she had feelings for you, but are they strong enough to withstand every man in Dauntless offering for her?" Uriah asked honestly, and almost instantly wished he hadn't.

Eric turned to him, finally taking his eyes off of Freya, glaring as he spoke "Yes, I'm sure. Freya is mine and no man in Dauntless, hell no man on this planet, could ever take her from me. Let them try, they all will fail" he growled out.

"Alright man, I believe you. I know she wants you. Just don't fuck it up. I'm going to go get in line."

"Ok, remember who she belongs to though."

"Eric, she's all yours."

 _Damn right._ Eric thought sipping his drink while scanning the room for Freya again. Tori was pulling her away from her parents, leading her to the dance floor. Once she was in the center Tori released her hand and walked to the beginning of the line to get the first man for Freya to dance with. Well, he we go...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Well, here we go...you can do this Freya. Forget Eric, have an open mind._ Freya said to herself. She smoothed her hands over her dress and she stood alone in the middle of the dance floor. Tori had volunteered to be her wrangler so to speak. She would be introducing the men and keeping Freya on track so that she had enough time to dance with everyone she needed to. Tori brought over the first man and the dancing begun.

A couple hours later Freya was in desperate need of a break. She told Tori that she needed a few minutes and left the dance floor to get a drink and sit down. She made her way to the side of the room near a set of open doors that lead out to a balcony overlooking the chasm. It was quiet over here since most people were at the bar or on the dance floor.

She sat down and started thinking through all the men that she had danced with already. There were only a couple that stood out enough for her to remember. There was nice man in the intelligence sector by the name of Gregor that she found attractive and interesting. He lead her expertly around the floor as they chatted about his work. His job was to study the wars and tactics of their ancestors and serve as council for the leaders and monarchy should they ever need it. She found his knowledge and insight on tactics very interesting, but she wasn't sure if his intelligence was enough to keep her interested in him, or if he were strong enough to be the King of Dauntless.

Then there was Four. He was handsome, strong, intelligent, and kind. Freya was attracted to him and thought that he would make a decent King. He was just terribly soft spoken most of the time, and seemed very shy with her in comparison to the other Dauntless men. While he didn't lack confidence in his skills and knowledge base, he did lack confidence when it came to her. Perhaps it was his Abnegation upbringing. While Freya had no experience of a sexual nature with men, from all the books she had read and the sexual instruction she had received from the women that would come to the monastery to teach the princesses such things, she felt as though she needed a strong and dominate man. While Four could be those things outside the bedroom she doubted he could ever be that for her in their relationship. Still though, he was a solid candidate.

As she sat there, letting her feet rest and thinking over the two options she had thus far Eric had the perfect opportunity to sneak up on her. So lost in her thoughts she never even had a inkling that he was approaching. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke to her.

"How's it going Princess" he inquired as he sat down next to her and slid her another drink.

"Well, thank you." She replied, trying to keep her bodies reactions to seeing him all dressed up and sitting so close to her under control.

"Enjoying all the men throwing themselves at you then?" He asked, goading her but also inwardly cringing.

"Ha! Well it certainly is interesting. Thankfully they all have been behaving like gentlemen, although I definitely have noticed them getting slightly more handsy as the night goes on and they fill up on alcohol." She giggled.

Suppressing a growl he decided to get to the reason he came over in the first place. "Well we are Dauntless after all, it's bound to happen eventually. Any suitors catch your eye yet?" He asked, trying to simply sound like an interested friend.

"A couple." She replied trying to convince herself that she could actually be interested in someone besides Eric.

"Oh yeah, who?" He said doing his best to remain calm. Thankfully his hands were under the table so she couldn't see his knuckles turning white.

"I can't tell you that, what if word got out that I already had some men in mind? It might change the behavior of the rest of the suitors."

"You know you can trust me, who am I going to tell? I don't like many people and the ones I can stand are all too eagerly awaiting their go at you to hear anything I say."

"Hmm, I suppose that's true" she giggled as she looked over to her newly made group of friends. They were practically bouncing like puppies waiting in line across the room. "Alright, well I guess I can tell you...if you promise not to say anything to anyone."

"My lips are sealed Princess."

"Well there is a man by the name of Gregor, he works in the intelligence sector."

"Ah yes, I know him. He transferred from Erudite, a couple years before I did I believe. He's too weak to be your King."

Freya just rolled her eyes and continued on, "and then there is Four."

Eric couldn't hold back his growl. "The stiff? Really Freya?"

"What, he is a sound choice. You barely beat him out during your initiation cycle, he has a high position here, even if he isn't a leader. People respect him and his opinion. He is strong and capable. Very Dauntless. He would make a good King."

"Nothing in there about you wanting him though...and he is still too...well stiff. You would be bored with him. He lacks passion and confidence. He has no spine when it comes to women and is far too soft spoken. He isn't enough for you."

"Oh yeah, well I think he would make a fine King. At any rate the night isn't over yet, and speaking of I need to get back to the dance floor. Have a good night Eric, I will see you later." She said with a slightly irritated tone, then stood and returned to the crowd. Why was Eric doing this to her? Why would he care who she chose? He never showed any interest in her beyond protecting her. Perhaps he was just concerned about who his next King would be. Currently he was one of the King's favorite members of Dauntless, this awarded him a lot of say in what happened within the faction and within his own life. If Four were to be King, with their animosity towards one another, he would lose his place at the top so to speak. Well he would just have to deal with it. He didn't want her and he had no say in who she chose for a mate.

A couple more hours and the end of the line was finally in sight. Freya had met a few more men that she put oh her 'maybe' list. Most of them from her new group of friends. She figured that she got along well with them, they were all attractive and they all were quite strong. They each had their drawbacks though and all the men on her list lacked that spark that she had hoped to find. The spark that she felt being near Eric. Speaking of Eric, where was he? Was he not going to even dance with her? It was Dauntless tradition after all for all the the eligible men to dance with her, even if they didn't intend to offer. Tradition, not a requirement though.

Finally she had made it to the last man of the night. She was glad to nearly be done, Dauntless men did get handsy when drinking and she tried to be polite as she knew that under normal circumstances they would treat their Princess with respect. She was still inwardly sulking over not having a chance to dance with Eric. She just wanted one moment with him. One romantic moment with her dream to keep her company for the rest of her life. She was pulled out of her thoughts though by having to re-position her current suitor's hand for what must be the fiftieth time since they had begun their dance. Apparently he was an ass man and in his drunken stupor couldn't control himself.

"Well I think I'm going to call it a night. Thank you for the dance..." she trailed off not remembering his name.

"Now, now Priiincess. We aren't done here yet. Come on, just come a little closer to me. Gotta get a feel for my wares." He slurred a bit, trying to press her up against him. She had about enough and was just about to deck him when she saw a hand tap the man on the shoulder.

"What?! We're not done here." Her drunken partner yelled before realizing who was about to ask to cut in on the dance. He continued his attempted mauling of her until he heard the interloper speak.

"That is no way to speak to your superior Jeremiah, and I should have you thrown in confinement for a month for treating your Princess like a piece of Pit fluff." Eric growled out. "Now, hand her over to a man who is actually worthy of her time and remove yourself from our presence before I decide to dangle you over the chasm."

"Y-y-y-yes Sir. So sorry Eric, Princess. I'll...be...be on my way." She scurried off, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste.

"Thank you...a minute longer and he would have ended up in the infirmary." Freya said to Eric.

"My pleasure Princess." He responded, smiling at her.

"You do enjoy scaring people don't you?" She laughed. "I'm finally finished if you would like to go home." She said to him. While it was tradition to be escorted to the ball by married Dauntless men, after the ball it was back to her normal routine, which still involved Eric being her bodyguard. She began to walk off the dance floor only to have her hand snatched and pulled in Eric's direction.

"Ah, ah. Not so fast Princess. It's my turn." He loosened his grip once she was facing him and bowed slightly towards her. "May I have this dance, Princess?"

Freya couldn't tell if he was being serious or not but just smiled and decided to go with it. "Of course Eric." She replied.

He wasted no time in pulling her the rest of the way towards him, minding to leave the proper amount of space between their bodies for the formality of the dance. A new song began and he expertly lead her around the dance floor. He was actually quite the gifted dancer.

"You know, you really don't have to dance with me if you don't want to. It's ok." She said, finally finding her voice.

"Oh, but I want to Princess. I've been waiting to get at you all night." He said in a deeply sexy tone.

"Hahaha, Eric. Nice one."

"I'm serious Princess. I couldn't wait to have you in my arms." He replied given her a smoldering look as he gazed deeply into her eyes, never once fumbling a step of their dance.

"Eric, are you drunk?" She said in a somewhat hushed and quite serious voice.

"No, not at all."

"Then you must be kidding, we're friends Eric. You don't want me for a mate. Or were you just trying to seduce me for the evening?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, not completely against the idea.

"Oh I'm trying to seduce you for the evening...and then tomorrow evening, and the one after that, and the one after that...and, well...you get the picture."

"You're not kidding are you?" She asked, quite stunned. Her heart beating so hard it hurt.

"No, I'm not. I want you. I want you for all eternity. You will be mine Freya."

She nearly orgasmed after hearing not only his offer but also her name on his lips. She never knew her name could sound like that, and hearing the depth of his need to possess her completely, to own her, drove her mad. She wanted to be his. She wanted for him to take her, to own her, to have her in every way he could. There was no denying any of that, not anymore. She was Dauntless after all, so after snapping out of her thoughts she regained her composure.

"Is that a formal offer Eric? You want to be my mate then?" She replied coolly.

"Yes." He growled out, not liking her tone of voice. He just knew she was going to give him a hard time over this.

"I will add you to my list of potential suitors then and let you know of my decision when I make it." She said with a wicked smile.

"Alright Princess. I'll play your game." He said, ending the dance and pulling her into him. Their bodies now pressed together, his lips resting on her ear. "But remember, I know where you sleep, and tonight when you're laying there in that big bed of yours...touching your cunt and moaning my name like you did yesterday...remember you wanted to play games Freya."

She looked at him completely stunned and extremely embarrassed. He had seen her! However, before she could get her body to even begin to respond to her commands he stepped back and spoke again.

"Oh and I have a gift for you." he said and pulled the box with the necklace in it out of his pocket and opened if for her to see its contents. It was a thick twisted black rope held together at the ends (which was meant to be worn in the front) but two heavy metal circles. The circles were encrusted in tiny black diamonds. He took the necklace out of the box and secured it around her neck.

"Eric, you know I'm not suppose to take gifts from potential suitors." She said in barely a whisper.

"It's not from a potential suitor, it's from your mate Freya. You're mine." He stated firmly then walked off into the room, disappearing among the crowd.


	12. Chapter 12

*Announcement: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting [it's a word now, lol], and following this story. Please refer a friend or share the link for others to read. Just a fyi, this story is already completed, and has been since I started uploading it. There are 15 chapters in all. I didn't want to start posting it until it was completely because I am a very sporadic writer, and I know that I personally hate when I start reading a story online and it takes forever for the writer to finish it, if they finish at all. With that being said I may continue the story at some point in the future, but that depends on if I can settle on where to take it and if I get enough interest in the story in the form of reviews and such. Again, THANKS FOR READING!

Chapter 12

Freya stood speechless and immobile as Tori approached her. She barely remembered to breathe.

"Was that..." Tori asked.

"Yes."

"Did he..." Tori continued.

"Offer for me? Yes, in a manner of speaking." Freya replied turning to Tori, as she was finally able to move.

"What do you mean 'in a manner of speaking'?

"He told me I was his, very matter of factly actually."

"Hahaha! Of course he did. Eric never was delicate in anything, always preferring the head-on, blunt approach." Tori laughed and linked her arm with Freya to take her off the dance floor and over to the bar. She could definitely use a drink.

After Freya threw back two shots in rapid succession she took a deep breath and spoke. "So what do I do now Tori?"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. My head is still spinning to be honest."

"Ok, let's simplify things then. Who do you want?"

"Eric."

"Of all the men you danced with who would make the best Dauntless King?"

"Eric."

"Ok, now that that is settled...go do something about it."

"But what do I do, do I just accept his offer? Do I wait to tell him, do I wait to tell my parents and the rest of Dauntless. Will it look as though I'm moving too fast and am not really thinking about the Faction? We know each other, but don't KNOW each other. Hell I don't KNOW anyone that way. What if I'm terrible, what if we aren't compatible? Tori help me!"

"Ok, calm down. Take a deep breath."

"Calm down? How am I to calm down, the man that I think I love just offered for me and now, for one of the few times in my life, I have real fear coursing through me with no solution."

"The mighty Freya afraid, I thought I would never see the day." said a very familiar masculine voice behind her.

Freya turned quickly and then squealed with joy and jumped into the arms of the man before her. Niru was here! What perfect timing too, she needed his counsel desperately.

"Oh my...Niru! I can't believe you're here. When I didn't see you all day I thought for sure you had been delayed and wouldn't be here tonight. Oh I'm so happy to see you. I need you so badly right now!" She exclaimed, not even caring that people could hear her. Of course, had she known that a certain overly jealous bodyguard was within earshot she may have had the mind to control her excitement.

"Hahahaha, oh Freya, I wouldn't miss this. Let's dance then we can sneak off and catch up." Niru laughed, grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

After all the years of training together Niru and Freya knew each other well enough to be excellent dancing partners. The moved together flawlessly. Off in the corner Eric was seething. He knew that Freya wanted him, but maybe she still wanted Niru. Clearly she was overjoyed to see him and they moved together so well that his fears of Freya's intimacy with the monk were all but confirmed. He watched as they danced and laughed together. There were many other couples on the dance floor now, and as the Princess had finished her courting dances not much attention was being paid to her. Eric watched her every move though. So he was all too aware of the fact that Niru had just leaned down and whispered into Freya's ear, and that she had responded with a very nervous look and an eager nod. Then they quite stealthily left the ballroom through a dark alcove.

He couldn't take it. He had to get out of here. He had half a mind to follow them, but then realized that he couldn't take what he was sure he would see if he followed them. So instead he headed back to his room, grabbing a bottle of whiskey on the way out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I am so glad you came Niru" Freya said as she plopped down on a couch in one of the oldest libraries in Dauntless Proper "I need to talk to you so badly."

"What's got you all stressed out Freya?" He asked, sitting in a chair across from her.

"Eric." She stated simply.

"What the fuck did that arrogant shit do?" Niru replied, trying to remain calm but failing spectacularly.

"Calm down, he has been the perfect gentlemen in THAT department, even though I had hoped several times he wouldn't have been." She replied

Niru laughed and relaxed. "So what's the issue? Tell me your woes Princess."

Freya launched into everything, from the travels across the open lands to his offer. All about his confusing actions, her feelings for him, the fact that she was now terrified to see him and where they would go from here.

"So basically, you want to jump his bones but are too scared to take what is so clearly yours." Niru stated bluntly.

"Ugh! I mean, I guess."

"You're going to accept his offer are you not?"

"Of course Niru, I belong to him...I love him. I know it. I've never been so sure of anything."

"So...what are you waiting for then? Tell your parents of your decision and then go release your wild side on him. Poor fool won't know what's hit him if I'm right, and I'm rarely wrong."

"I just...what if...I never..."

"Ah, so this is a virgin's fear then, huh?" He asked and Freya nodded. "Ok, first let me start by saying that Eric is by no means a virgin, he will guide you. He loves you, otherwise he wouldn't have offered for you. So no matter what you do he will love it. Second, you know the moves, the mechanics of sex. I know what they teach you at the monastery when it comes to this topic little lady, so don't act like you don't know what to do. Just because you've never tried it out on a guy doesn't mean you don't know what to do. Use what you know and be free with it. There is nothing to fear here. Be brave."

"Ok, I can do that I think. I mean, I am Dauntless after all and if there is one thing that we are a natural at besides killing it's fucking right?"

"Hahaha! Too right you are Freya. However before you go ride Eric into oblivion I suggest you go speak with your parents."

"You're right. I'll go tell them right now. Thank you Niru. You're always guiding me down the right path." She said as she stood and gave him a hug.

"Of course I am, it's what I do. Now I'm going down to the Pit for the after party. It's been a long time since I've had some sexy Dauntless tail." He laughed.

"Of course" she replied, rolling her eyes, and they went their separate ways.

"So Eric is going to be your King?" Malic asked Freya. He and his wife had just changed out of their formal clothing and were sitting next to the fire in their private rooms when Freya came barging in the room telling them of her choice. Malic had a feeling that she was in love with Eric and Eric with her, but didn't want to say anything. Clearly neither of them had realized until quite recently that the other felt the same.

"Yes Father" Freya said confidently

"And do you love him little one, I didn't really expect you to choose a mate so quickly. Goodness I figured that we would have to drag you down the aisle to be honest." Tahtia asked her daughter.

"Yes Mother, I do." She replied as a dreamy smile lit up her face.

"Mmm hmm, and you two haven't..." her mother trailed off.

"No Mother, not yet, but soon hopefully." Freya said with no reservation, sex was nothing to be ashamed of in Dauntless.

"Well I approve. I had hoped that you would pick someone like Eric to be the King of Dauntless. He's a perfect choice." Her Father said.

"He is a fine example of Dauntless little one, and you already love him. What joy! I approve as well." said her Mother.

"Thank you mom, dad. I think I should go tell him now." Freya laughed.

"You mean to tell me that you just left him hanging? I bet that was a blow to his ego." Her father chuckled. "Please, tell me you plan on dragging this out a bit. Eric could stand to be knocked down a couple of pegs." He laughed.

"Now Dad...ok, I'll do my best to rile him up a bit first." Freya said and trotted out of their room.


	14. Chapter 14

*Naughtiness Ahead!*

Chapter 14

Freya took the long way back to her rooms, escorted by one of the Dauntless Proper guards. She didn't know him, an older gentleman, but she was thankful that he didn't seem to mind that she was wandering aimlessly through the compound. The whole way back she was trying to figure out how and when to tell Eric that she accepted. While she was absolutely certain of her choice, even more so after speaking with Niru and parents, she was still incredibly nervous about the reality of it. After all, she had never been in a relationship. She had never even kissed a boy.

It had been nearly two hours since she had snuck out of the ball with Niru by the time she made it back to her suite. She could hear the heavy rock music thumping inside her living quarters as she approached the door. She was slightly surprised that Eric had waited up for her, but glad that he had. She thanked the gentleman that had escorted her home and entered her quarters. Locking the door behind her. She turned around and nearly vomited at the sight in front of her. Eric was sitting on the couch, he had changed out of his formal wear and into a pair of grey sleep pants and nothing else. He was holding a large bottle of whiskey that was a third of the way gone. This wasn't what bothered her though. What nearly crushed her was the fact that he was grinning like a mad man watching two women dance in just their underwear in front of him. They were grinding on each other, kissing and licking each other, all while giving Eric their best 'come get me' looks. He didn't even look at Freya as she quickly went to her room, closing the door behind her.

She leaned against her door trying to calm her breathing down. What the fuck was he doing? Hadn't he just offered for her? Why the fuck would he bring women back to their rooms when he said that he had wanted her? What the hell?!

 _Ok, calm down Freya. Think through this logically. Why would he behave this way?_ she said to herself as she began pacing her room. _What happened after his offer? He couldn't possibly be that angry that I didn't accept right away. So after the offer I got a drink, talked to Tori, got the shit scared out of me by Niru, danced with him, went...oh fuck! He thinks that I snuck off with Niru to go have a reunion fuck. He thinks that we are involved. That has to be it._

What to do now? _Oh I know damn well what I am going to do._ She though to herself evilly. She quickly changed out of her dress and into a short black nightgown and a pair of black lace underwear. She then stormed out her room, towards the offending females. They were clearly belligerently drunk as they didn't even notice her coming towards them. Eric didn't know she was in the room until she had rounded the side of the couch. She stood close to the women, whose names he couldn't remember, with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a barely contained glare on her face.

"Time to leave ladies." She said, trying to sound calm and collected.

"What?" One of them spoke, while still dancing, but at least looking at Freya. "We don't want to leave, the night is just getting good."

"Yeah", the other one said. "We haven't even got to see Eric naked yet, we're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, I need that huge cock inside me before I leave." said the first female again.

The women went back to completely ignoring Freya and trying to seduce Eric into taking them.

"Oh, no, it's time to go...now!" Freya said as she grabbed both women by the hair and practically dragged them to the door, opening it and shoving them out into the hall.

"But we're naked!"

"Give us our clothes at least!"

"Nope, I tried to be nice. You disrespected your Princess. Enjoy your walk of shame in your underwear whores, and to be clear...you are never to be anywhere near my quarters ever again. Understood."

"Ye...yes Princess" They said, now terrified and the venom and loathing coming from their Princess, and scurried off down the hall.

Freya slammed the door and locked it. Then walked over to the heap of clothes that belonged to the women and threw them into the fire that was going in the fireplace.

"What the fuck Princess! That was my entertainment for the evening that you just threw out on their ass. You had no right!" Eric said standing from the couch.

Freya snapped her head in his direction glaring at him with the jealousy he had caused. "Sit down!" she commanded, leaving absolutely no room for him to mistake what she said as anything but the command it was.

Eric sat, still seething, and took a swig from his bottle. Freya went over to him and snatched the bottle out of his hand and threw back a drink of her own before speaking.

"How dare you offer for me then bring two whores back to my rooms! That is completely unacceptable!" She said staring at him.

"Completely unacceptable? How about you not accepting my offer right away like you should have considering you want me...then running off to fuck the great and powerful Niru! He was suppose to be your mentor not your lover. I have half a mind to kill the bastard for taking advantage of you when you were clearly underage."

"First of all, I have every right to wait to accept your offer. I could wait the full three years until my 21st birthday if I wanted to. Second, I didn't sneak off to fuck Niru. And lastly, you have zero say in who I'm allowed to fuck and who I'm not, until I decide to accept your offer. I knew Niru well before I even met you so what does it matter what he and I did or didn't do? And you know damn well that the age of consent is 16 so don't even try that underage bullshit on me."

Eric growled at her. "It matters because you're mine."

"For me to be yours, you have to be mine in return Eric." She said ceasing her yelling, setting the bottle down on the table next to the couch, and walking to stand directly in front of Eric. So close that her legs nearly touched his knees. "And I don't like whores thinking that they have a right to what is mine." She growled back at him.

"So the question is Eric, are you mine?" She said looking down at him.

She saw the momentary internal struggle on his face. The struggle to admit he belonged to someone. He was ever the Alpha male. "Yes Freya."

She smirked down at him, and place one knee on each side of his hips. Straddling him as she took her place on his lap. Her nightgown riding up to her hips. She took his hands in hers so as to keep them from touching her and controlling the situation just a bit longer. She could already feel his cock twitching to life. His jaw muscles twitching right along with it.

"Are you sure Eric?" She said seductively, or she hoped it sounded seductive. She had never really done this beyond practicing with the other Princesses at the monastery, and that had always ended in a fit of giggles. There was no giggling here though. This was completely serious and with great purpose tonight.

She took his hands and ran them over her collar bones, her breasts, down her sides, and then left them rest on her hips. "Are you sure you can handle this?" She asked, letting go of his hands. He instantly gripped her waist tightly.

"Yeessss." He growled.

Freya raised her arms and took the pins out of her hair. She let it fall then shook it out a little. Eric could barely contain himself. Her hair was long and with the curls in it looked absolutely wild. She was too damn sexy for her own good. Since she hadn't denied her involvement with Niru during her initiation cycle he assumed that she wasn't a virgin and he was secretly a bit grateful that he wouldn't have to go too slow with her. If he said he wasn't a little disappointed that he wasn't going to be her first he would be lying though. _Oh well, she's mine now._

He buried his hands in her hair after she shook it out and pulled her face down to his intended to finally kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Ah, ah. Not yet mister. I'm the one in control here right now." She leaned in and left a trail of kisses along his jaw and neck, all the while slowly moving herself against him. Feeling his hardness, all of it. "And I'm not sure you deserve to fuck me tonight." She said, continuing her assault on his neck.

"I'll stop when you tell me to...but just know...you are playing with fire Freya."

"Fire huh?" She said leaning back a bit to look at him. "Well let's see how far I can go without getting burned then huh?" She smiled wickedly. She grabbed the bottom of her nightgown and started to pull it up, then stopped about halfway up her stomach. "Did you want to do the honors Eric?" She asked

"Fuck yes!" He said grabbing for the offending material.

"Ah, ah. Say please." She said to him

"No."

"Well if you aren't going to be polite then I suppose I'll just have to go to bed." She said, preparing to slid off his lap.

He quickly grabbed her waist pulling her up against him. "Arg! Fuck! Fine! May I see you Princess...please"

"There," she giggled, "that wasn't so hard now was it."

"Oh you are going to find out what's hard my dear Freya." He replied, practically ripping her nightgown up and over her head. "Holy FUCK! You are beyond amazing." He said and pulled her face down to his, not letting her resist any longer. He crushed his lips to hers. Both their worlds stopped in that moment. Neither had ever experienced such a feeling as when their lips finally met.

Freya was lost in a swirl of feeling and emotion. So this is what kissing is like, goodness what is the rest going to be? Can I really handle it? Maybe this is just what kissing Eric is like. Either way, she never wanted it to end. She completely surrendered her mouth to his assault. Taking in everything that he deemed fit to give her.

 _Fuck! This girl will be the death of me._ Eric was no innocent, not by a long shot. However in this moment he felt as though he had never properly kissed anyone before. Never had he felt something so intense, so complete, so right. He knew now, without a doubt, that they were made for each other. Nothing else could explain this feeling of wholeness and electricity coursing through him. After his initial attack on her lips he eased up a bit, realizing that he was being over zealous and probably hurting her. He moved his lips across hers, over and over, trying to map out every detail of her lips. Tasting them, feeling them. She was not of this world, he was sure of it. She felt too good, tasted too good. He slid his tongue into her mouth, needing more. He knew that she must being feeling the exact same because there was zero resistance or hesitation on her part. She willing let him guide her wherever he wanted.

Her moans and gasps were driving him insane. She was too responsive for her own good. Eric was trying to go slow, to savor this, to let her get use to him. She may have had other lovers before him, but Eric was known to be a bit much even for the most experienced of women. He couldn't help himself though as his hands left her hair and traveled down her neck, making her shiver. Across her collar bones, lightly down her sides, the tips of his fingers ghosting over the outside of her breasts before moving on to grip her hips and forcefully pull her down into his hardness. Successfully letting her feel exactly what she was doing to him. He slowly rolled his hips up into hers, never breaking the contact of her lips.

Freya couldn't take it. It was too much. His lips, hands, and now feeling just how much he wanted her pressed into her lower body. She would be lying if she said feeling him, how hard he was already, how large she could only assume he was from what she could feel of him, didn't make her extremely nervous. However the nervousness did nothing to cool down the fire burning inside her. Him rolling his hips into her was driving her mad. He rolled into her again, hitting a new spot and she detached her mouth from his, throwing her head back with a gasp and a deep moan.

Eric used this opportunity to move his kisses to her neck and following the trail of his down to her breasts. He was lightly kissing the outside of her breast when he felt her tense slightly and nearly stop breathing. Her body began to shake. He chalked this up to simple excitement rather than the nervousness that it actually was. She practically drew blood with her nails digging into his shoulders when he finally sucked in a nipple to his heavenly mouth.

"Oooo...Er...oh that feels amazing..." Freya moaned out. "How...oh...please don't stop."

"Oh my dear Freya" he chuckled at her reactions "I don't ever intend on stopping." Eric continued on his ministrations. Laving one nipple than moving onto the next. All the while gripping her hip and grinding into her core. He could feel the heat radiating off of her, and her cunt was soaking both her underwear and his pants. He couldn't believe how reactive she was. It was amazing.

Eric had moved back up to her neck. Kissing , sucking and lightly biting. Whispering into her ear as he pet her body. Stealthily working his way down her stomach, inching closer to underwear. He rubbed the outside of her panties, feeling how wet they were. He growled into her ear.

"Fuck Freya...you are so damn wet. You've soaked us both."

All she could do was moan in response. She was so lost in all the feelings coursing through her that she barely registered his words, and she certainly didn't suspect his next move. He continued to rub her through her underwear. His palm grinding into her clit as he moved his hand up and down. Each time he pulled his hand up he brought it a little farther up so that his fingertips barely touched the edge of her underwear on the upstroke. So she was caught completely off guard when on his next stroke down his fingers slid underneath her panties finally touching her bare cunt.

Freya nearly jumped out of her skin. She wasn't prepared for her body's reaction to him finally touching her down there. She instantly orgasmed. As soon as she came down from her high the force of her reactions and him finally touching that part of her left her nearly paralyzed with fear. It was like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice water on her. She quickly scrambled off his lap.

"I'm sorry Eric...I'm so sorry...I just...I can't. I'm sorry." She stuttered out and then darted into her bedroom. Leaving a very stunned Eric in her wake.


	15. Chapter 15

*Naughtiness ahead!*

Chapter 15

Eric sat for a bit trying desperately to figure out what had just happened. He was at a loss. For once in his life he had no idea what was going on. Things had been going well, beyond well. They fit together, moved together, perfectly. Nothing had ever felt so right to him _. Didn't she feel it too? What the hell happened? Maybe...no_ , he didn't want to think it. Didn't want to entertain the thought that while she definitely wanted Eric, maybe she wanted Niru more. She had never denied her involvement with him, she just said that they hadn't been together physically tonight. Eric was starting to see red.

He decided that they needed to talk about this, and it needed to happen right now. He swung open her door intent on asking her just what the hell game she was playing, but his words caught in his throat. She was sitting on the floor in the far corner of her room. Her knees pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, and her head laying on her knees. She looked so small. He had never seen her look so...weak, so broken. He couldn't yell at her, couldn't be mad, but he was still hurt.

He walked over to her and without saying a word picked her up and carried her into his room. He sat on his bed with her in his lap, gently rubbing her back.

"It's ok Freya. It will be ok." He said, trying to calm her.

"No...no it's not...I can't...I'm..."

"I know. I get it. You're in love with Niru."

Freya instantly sat up and looked into his face, thoroughly confused, but before she could say anything though he continued.

"I know that you want me Freya, I have no doubt in that. While I'm not exactly happy about it, I at least understand that it's going to take you a bit to forget what you and Niru had."

She couldn't help it. She let out a small laugh. Eric glared at her. He was trying to be kind and understanding, two things he most certainly was not, and here she was laughing at him.

"What the hell is so funny?" He asked, his anger seeping into his voice.

"You think I love Niru."

"Well don't you...isn't that why you can't be physical with me?"

"No. I don't love Niru, well not like that. He's my mentor, like an Uncle to me. We've never been together like you are thinking Eric."

"Well then what the hell Freya, what's wrong?"

"I...well...ugh!"

"Spit it out Princess." He said, his patience growing very thin.

"Eric...I've never..."

"You? No. You're not...you couldn't be. I mean I thought for a second maybe...but look at you."

She blushed. "I may be attractive Eric but that doesn't mean much. I've never been interested in anyone before you. I've never wanted anyone before you. And I'll be damned if I was going to settle just to have some physical contentment."

"So, you're a virgin. Good."

"Good? How is that good? I have no clue what I'm doing here Eric. I can't please you like you deserve."

"Is that why you say you can't?"

"Eric...I'm scared." That was far harder to say than it should have been, but she was Dauntless after all. Dauntless were suppose to be fearless. Brave. And here she sat, a coward.

"Oh my beautiful Freya. This is the unknown, and the unknown is unsettling to even the most Dauntless of us. Don't worry though, I will protect you. You know, we don't have to do this now. We can wait, until you're ready. As much as it kills me to say that, and as much as my body is protesting my stupid heart, I will gladly wait for you Freya." Then he leaned over and grabbed a box from his bedside table. He didn't say anything to her as he took out the ring and placed in on her finger. He turned her in his lap so she was once again straddling him, and hugged her tight to him. "You're mine Freya. I'm yours. I will wait forever for you."

She sat there in his embrace, thinking over his words while starring at her ring. It was beautiful and she was happy to wear an Erudite symbol of his love for her. _So the great Eric Coulter is willing to wait for me. Willing to be celibate until I'm ready to be with him._ She smiled. _Who would have thought._ The thing was though, she didn't want to wait. She wanted so badly to be with him. To feel him on her, inside her. She was just overly nervous about it.

She placed her cheek on his, her lips nearly touching his ear. "But I don't want to wait. I want you now Eric."

He pulled back and searched her face. He found the truth in her words, but he could also see that she was still incredibly nervous. That would never do.

"Tell me what you need Freya, I want this to be perfect for you."

"I just, I mean I know what to do. I know the mechanics of it, probably even more than just the simple mechanics. The ladies at the monastery are very thorough in their instruction. I'm still slightly concerned that I can't please you though, while I know the theory I've never actually performed the tasks. Also, I suspect that your member is a little larger than average." She laughed.

"Hahaha! Well that's one way to put it. Don't worry though Freya. I'll take care of you, and I'm positive that you will be able to please me. Just please Freya, please let me have you. I've waited long enough."

"Hmm, well since you asked so nicely." She smiled and he pulled her face to his. Sealing his lips to hers once again. She was lost in the feel of his lips, but then her brain pulled forth what he had said. _I've waited long enough._

"Wait, what do you mean you've waited long enough. Exactly how long have you wanted me Eric?" She asked with a grin, thoroughly curious.

"I knew I loved you when those factionless took you. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. As for wanting you...well I nearly fainted from the instant hard on you gave me when I walked into that monastery."

With this new found information Freya became a bit more confident. She began to slowly move her hips, her core gentle sliding back and forth over his growing hardness. Kissing, licking, and sucking his neck. "Mmm, that's a long time, why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you make a move? We could have been doing this ages ago." She questioned as she continued to tease his neck, running her hands over his shoulders and arms. Feeling all the muscles she had been drooling over since she met him.

"You're the Princess...fuck...of Dauntless. So far out of my league...gah that feels good..." He struggled to say as Freya continued her assault on him. As her hands reached his lower stomach, just above his pants, he couldn't take it anymore. He flipped her over, pinning her body to the mattress with his, kissing her fiercely. Continuing to kiss her he took her hands in his, slowly moving them up above her head. He then pinned him there by her wrists with one hand. He was a little surprised that not only did she not protest being held in place, but her body arched into his and she moaned deeply in response. Keeping her wrists in his hand he trailed his other down the side of her face.

"You are so perfect my Freya. Fuck, the things you do to me...the things I'm gonna do to you." She was lost in sensation yet again. She couldn't respond, not verbally anyway. All she could do was try to push her body even closer to his. She whined at not being able to get what she wanted. "Did you just whine? Did you need something Princess?"

"Plllease Eric, don't stop...don't stop touching me."

Eric growled and attacked her lips again. Moving his hand from her face, down her neck. He felt her crane her neck at bit at the contact. Trying to get his hand to make more connection. _Maybe she would enjoy my hand wrapped around her neck. Later._ His hand continued its path down to it's target. Her perfect breast. _Fuck, she feels so good._ With every squeeze she moaned. He moved his attentions to her nipple, pinching it lightly. She responded by pushing her breast further into his hand. Eric decided to test her limits. He gradually pinched harder and harder. Every time he increased the pressure her hips shot up towards his. He was pleasantly surprised by the amount of pain she could take, hell more than take, enjoy. He squeezed even harder, he had never known any chick to take this much. She threw her head back and let out a deep moan.

"Uuughhh! Fuck!" She moaned out then momentarily stopped breathing and her whole body shook, her legs wrapping around his waist trying to anchor herself to something. It took quite a bit of strength on Eric's part to keep her hands pinned to the bed.

He released her nipple as she continued to sporadically shake against him. Taking her jaw in his hand, he turned her face to look at him.

"Did you just cum from that Princess?" he asked in awe.

"Yes" she replied a bit shyly, nervous that he would think something was wrong with her to enjoy certain kinds of pain so much.

"Fuck, you are so damn hot Freya." He said, crushing her lips to his in a bruising kiss.

He released her hands now and ran his hands all over her. He couldn't get enough of the way she felt under his rough fingertips.

"I need to taste you...Freya, let me taste you. You'll love it, I promise." He knew the was all new for her and didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He figured that telling her his intentions beforehand might be helpful.

"O..ok Eric." She said. Looking at him with a mix of hesitation but complete trust.

He kissed down her body, stopping briefly at her wonderful breast and giving her hardened nipples some attention before moving on. Down her stomach, leaving bite marks on both her hip bones. He made quick work of pulling her underwear off of her. He needed to be face to face with her cunt.

"Damn Freya, you really are perfect. Spread your legs a bit more for me beautiful."

She did as she was told, spreading them as far as she could comfortably. She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. He looked to be in absolute amazement at the sight of her.

"You ready?" He asked gazing up at her from between her legs.

All she could do was nod her head. _Good enough_ , he thought and dove in. He wanted to taste her more than anything, to see if she was as delicious as he expected. He made a long swipe of his tongue, covering her entire core. Fuck, yes she was delicious. He could stay here for days. He lost himself in tasting every inch of her. Wiggling his tongue into her tight hole and feeling her clench around it, releasing more deliciousness for him to lap up. He moved to her tiny little clit. Sucking it into his mouth and flicking it slowly with the tip of his tongue. The noises she was making were driving him wild. When she started gasping for air he knew she was close. He slid one finger into her while continuing his attention on her clit and she exploded.

"Holy shit! Eric!" She yelled and dug her hands into the blankets of his bed, arching her cunt into his face. He was loving every second of it. He slowly pulled away from her and moved up to lay on his side next to her. Watching her as she came down from her high. When her breathing finally returned to normal she rolled to her side looking up at him in amazement.

"That was...incredible." she said

"You know what's incredible? How you taste, you're absolutely delicious." He replied. "Here, try it." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Running his tongue over hers so she could taste herself on him. Then pulled away with a large grin on his face. "See?"

"You're just...ugh. So good. May I?" She said her eyes glancing down to his pants, her hand at the waistband.

"Go ahead Princess, I'm all yours." He rolled onto his back and lifted his hips so that she could pull his pants off.

She got onto her knees and pulled his pants off of him. She wasn't expecting the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear and was now laying naked before her. Her eyes widen at the sight of him. Yes, definitely larger than average. Seeing his cock standing erect was both scary and an immense turn on. She laid down on her side again, pressed up against him. She kissed his neck until he turned his face to kiss her once again. After mere moments she wrapped her hand around his cock without warning and squeezed, feeling how firm he was for her.

"Holy fuck Freya!" He said pulling his lips away from hers, his hips thrusting upward involuntarily before settling back down.

She quickly let go as though he had burned her. "Are you ok? Was that too hard?" She asked with genuine worry.

Eric grabbed her hand and guided it back to him, wrapping it securely around him once more. "Yes, I'm fine and no, that was nowhere near too hard. Just surprised me, and your hand feels so good wrapped around me. Don't stop Freya, please don't stop." He said and he started guiding her hand up and down his large shaft while peppering kisses along her jaw.

When she tightened her grip slightly and started moving more at her own pace he let go of her hand moving his to tangle into her hair as he assaulted her lips. She moved her hand at a moderate pace. Squeezing him hard as she moved it upwards. Every so often a moan, or in his case a growl, could be heard in his throat. She adjusted her movements to make him make that noise more often. Eventually she felt liquid, his precum, coming out the tip of his cock.

She was so excited that she was able to make him moan and now make him leak like this. She had to taste him, she hoped that it was acceptable to do so. The women at the monastery had taught them that most men liked the act, and gave them pointers on how to do it properly. Hopefully all those slightly awkward classes ,and practice on fruits and anything else phallic shaped she could find, would pay off now. She sat up on her knees again. Trailing kisses and licks down his neck, across his hard chest, and down his rippling abs.

"Freya..." he said shakily but she ignored him continuing on her path, reaching the tattoo that sat just above his cock. The Dauntless flames surrounded by the words "Through the Fire I was made."

"Freya, stop." He commanded.

"Ooh...ok. I'm sorry Eric...I just thought..." she trailed off, so scared that she had done something wrong.

"Freya, it's ok. You don't have to do that. It's fine." He said, completely reading the situation wrong.

"But..." she said hesitantly, biting her lip.

"What?"

"But...I want to." She said shyly, barely loud enough for him to hear. Then she began to ramble. "I understand if you don't want me to, I've never done it before...not for real anyway, just practice on inanimate things, so I'm probably not that good at it. Or you could just not like it. I've heard some guys don't like it. Find it unappeal..."

"Shh, Freya. If you want to then by all means go ahead. I just didn't want you to feel obligated is all." Eric said soothingly.

Freya smiled and nodded. Then returned to what she had been doing. Soon she was face to face with the beast itself. She could do this. She knew it. She was the one who had always gave the other girls pointers on how to get things further in their mouth. _Well here it goes._ She licked the precum off of him and savored the taste. "Mmmm" she moaned out loud. _Salty heaven_ , she thought to herself. She then began licking all over him. Getting his cock nice and slippery, gliding her hand up and down him more easily now.

When she sucked the head of him into her mouth Eric's eyes rolled into that back of his head. He had been watching her and the sight of him in her mouth was momentarily too much. "Fuuck, yes. Keep going Freya, please." He managed to say.

She began moving up and down his shaft. Sucking slightly as she pulled up, her hand following behind her mouth, covering the bits of his cock she hadn't put in her mouth yet.

"Damn, you're amazing. Fuck!" He moaned out. He hadn't been in her mouth long and it was already the best he had ever had.

"You like it then Eric?" She grinned up at him, taking a small breather whilst still moving her hand up and down him slowly.

"God yes!"

"I'm going to try something, can you stay still for me Eric?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"I'll do my best, no promises though." He laughed out.

She sucked him back into her mouth once again. Moving her mouth up and down him. Every time she went down she seemed to be taking a little more of him in. Fuck it feels so good he thought to himself. He was a bit surprised that she could take so much of him in. No one else had ever made it much past the half way point. On her next down stroke he near came. She had taken all of him into her mouth. He was down her tight little throat and it took everything in him not to shoot his cum down it. He gripped her hair holding her there. He didn't mean to, it was a complete reflex. He couldn't get enough of this feeling.

"Holy shit...where did you...how...fuck Freya!" He said as he rocked his cock into her throat as gently as he could. Barely moving it, savoring the feeling of being completely encased in her throat.

She began to move back up and he released his grip on her hair. She nearly pulled her mouth all the way off of him but then took him completely back into her mouth again, this time at a faster pace, then repeated her actions. Eric couldn't take much more of this, he was going to explode. _No, not in her mouth. Not this time Eric._

He pulled her off of him and all but threw her onto the bed, quickly covering her body with his. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, kissing her neck. Well kissing wasn't exactly the right word. More like attacking it.

"Freya I need you. I need to be inside you. Please my beautiful Freya, please tell me you're ready." He said into her neck.

"I'm yours Eric. Make me yours." She said back to him in the most sultry tone he had ever heard.

"Fuck yes!" He exclaimed. He put her hands on his shoulders, then moved over of his hands under her to grip the back of her neck while the other went down to line his cock up with her entrance.

"Hold on to me Freya. Don't be afraid to tell me to stop or slow down, whatever you need Princess."

"Please Eric...please" she moaned feeling the head of his cock resting against her opening.

He slowly started to press into her, she was so incredibly hot and wet. He put some more pressure forth trying to get the head into her.

"Fuck Freya. You are so small. Are you ok?" He asked, worried he was hurting her too much already.

"Yesss, keep going" she moaned out. She was loving this stretching feeling. It hurt but in such a good way.

He pressed forward some more. _Fuck she's tight._ For the first time he wasn't sure he would actually be able to fit. He began to rock back and forth slowly, trying to loosen her up some. He finally got the head completely in with a moan.

Freya hissed at the feeling. It was so deliciously good.

"Are you ok...is it too much?" Eric asked pausing his movements.

"Yes Eric. Feels so good. Hurts, but in the best way. Are you going to start fucking me now?" She asked all doe eyed.

"Freya, umm...I just got the head in. Still quite a bit left to fit inside you love."

"Fuck, are you serious? I feel like I've been impaled already. Well keep going then." She said, excited to feel more of him.

He rocked into her again, pressing a bit further with each movement. He reached her barrier, confirming he was indeed the man that was going to make her into a woman. He was thrilled at the thought that his cock was going to be the one to shape her. She would be made just for him, inside and out. He knew this was going to hurt her though. He was going to have to break her and fully sheath himself all in one movement. He needed to be in her completely and in the long run this would be better for her.

"Freya, hold on to me. This is going to hurt love, I'm so sorry, it can't be avoided." he told her, genuinely feeling terrible for what he was about to do.

"It's ok Eric. Take me." She said without an ounce of fear or hesitation in her voice. She gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist.

In one fluid and forceful movement Eric slammed inside of her. He saw stars and she let out a scream. "Fuck, I'm so sorry Freya. God...fuck, you feel good. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Dammit! Ugghhh" he said, trying to console her and stay still for her to adjust to him, but she felt so damn good wrapped around him. He didn't realize it but he was gently pushing his cock into the depths of her, not moving much, just pushing against bottom over and over again.

Holy fuck that hurt Freya thought to herself. The pain was intense. The sharp pain, the pain she didn't like, was over quickly though. Now this new pain that he was causing with his small little pushes into her, that pain was about to make her explode.

"Eric, it's ok...I'm...fuck that hurts."

He realized then what he had been doing and abruptly stopped. Her hands shot to his hips, digging her fingernails in, pulling him into her again.

"No, keep doing that...please..."

"I'm hurting you Freya." He said after continuing the movement and hearing her hiss.

"Good...good hurt. Gonna cum...don't stop. FUCK!" She yelled and her cunt got even tighter if that were possible. Rippling along his cock, trying to coax his cum out. He wouldn't give in though. He had so much more he wanted to do with her.

"Holy shit Freya!" He stopped his movements so as to keep from cumming, however her cunt was gripping him so tightly that he doubted he could move anyway at the moment.

When she had finished ridding out her orgasm she looked at him and bit her lip. "Umm, can we keep going please?" She asked in the most sweet and innocent way.

"Hell yes my beautiful girl...I'll give you more." He said with a huge grin on his face. He pulled nearly all the way out of her then pushed back in. Damn she felt so good.

"Uuuhhh, so good...gah, you are huge Eric." She said in appreciation.

"Hahaha, I know. Not too much for you little girl?" He asked as he kept up his slow pace. In and out, thoroughly enjoying feeling every inch of her.

"Yes...no...I mean I like the too much...ugnnh..." She replied, starting to move her hips a little. Meeting him on his down stroke.

His pace was torture. Too slow. She needed more. "Please Eric...please..." she said incoherently.

"What love, what do you need?" He asked pushing into her body again and again. "Tell me Freya, what do you want?"

"More, please...Eric give me more." She replied...not quite sure what she was asking for.

"As you wish" he smirked and slammed into her. "Was that more?"

"Yesss...again"

He pulled back and slammed back in, then did it again and again. Picking up his pace. He couldn't believe that she was taking it, and from the look and sound of it she was loving it. Loving his brutal treatment of her. She was perfect. Made for him in every way. Again he slammed into her. His arms under her upper back, hands gripping her shoulders. Pulling her body into his every thrust. She was a beautiful mess. Moaning, mumbling out unintelligible words at his abuse.

Eric attacked her neck again, biting it. He never let up on his pace and force though. He continued to slam into her, just short of using all his strength. One hand released her shoulder and moved to grip her breast. Squeezing it and pinching at her nipples. She came again, but he plowed through it, never even slowing down.

"Fuck yes Freya, cum all over my cock. Fuck you feel so damn good." He felt her come down from her orgasm, well as much as she could with his constant pounding of her body. He ran his hand all over her sweat slicked skin. Across her chest, her collarbone, up her neck, onto her jaw. He pulled her jaw so she looked at him then he kissed her fiercely, still slamming into her. As he kissed her his hand moved down to her throat, covering it. There was just a slight pressure there but she craned her neck into his hand seeking more.

He felt her cunt quiver as he placed his hand on her throat. Fuck, he wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted to keep this up all night, but realistically that wasn't going to happen. _Oh well, we have forever,_ he thought to himself. Without thinking his hands gripped her tighter and he moved even faster. When he heard her gasp for air he remembered that his one hand was around her throat, not on her shoulder like the other. He quickly loosened his grip but her hand moved to his keeping it there.

"No, I like it...don't stop." She said and squeezed his hand so that he was once again squeezing her throat to the point that she could just barely breathe. _Fuck...that's it...can't take it._

He pulled her body into his as he slammed into her several more times then came with a roar, yelling her name. He shot stream after stream of hot cum into her body, knowing for sure she could feel every bit of it. As he came he let go of her throat and she got off a final time, covering his cock and pelvis in her feminine cum.

He stayed on top of her, connected, as the both caught their breath. His forehead laying on hers, eyes closed in complete euphoria.

"Wow, Eric...will it always be like that?"

He pulled his head back and looked at her. "Oh it will be better, this is just the beginning love."

"Holy hell." She breathlessly laughed.

"By the way, did you know that you literally soaked me with that last orgasm. Never had a woman do that before."

"Oh my god!" She tried to hide her face in embarrassment.

"Nuh uh, none of that. It was the hottest things I've ever witnessed. Feel free to cum all over me anytime my sweet Freya." He said, gently kissing away any embarrassment that still remained.

Eventually he pulled out of her, then helped her get cleaned up in the shower. They returned to her bed, as his was quite a mess now, and wrapped themselves around each other. They fell asleep within minutes, both with a smile on their face. For the first time in several years Eric slept through the night. When he woke in the morning, with Freya's head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had finally found his Queen.

Well that's the end, for now. I may continue it past this someday, but I'm not positive on that. Thank you so very much for reading. Please continue to share this story in the future. I love reviews. I can't believe you guys have been so kind to me. Again, THANK YOU! YOU ROCK!


End file.
